Dark Justice
by Cathcer1984
Summary: The last time Harry and Draco meet there was a fight. Now they are thrown on a case together to find a dark object that is wreaking havoc on the Wizarding world. Will they find it and love at the same time? H/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is a wonderful new story for you all! This is a joint effort between me and Cathcer1984 one of my very good friends and awesome reviewer! This is of course a Harry/Draco story and we will post chapters once a week for it. We hope you enjoy it! **

**Prologue: written by Cathcer1984 (Kiwi), edited by me (Apple)  
**

Prologue:

**1998**

_There he was, Harry James Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, standing there in all his glory walking in like he owns the place. He enters with Ginny by his side, followed closely by the Weasley clan and Hermione._

_Shacklebolt greets him like a brother; Molly and Arthur treat him like a son hugging him before he makes his way over to his sister Hermione and brother Ron. Merlin I hate him. I hate Harry James Potter and I will make him pay for what he has done to me._

_For now, I will watch and wait until I am ready to take over the world, and destroy Potter once and for all, something the Dark Lord couldn't manage. But I will, yes, I will._

********

Harry was attending a Ministry Ball, one to celebrate Christmas and life after Voldemort. Sure things needed to be done and cleaned up, but this was the happiest these people had been in years so a party was definitely deserved. They were not repressed by fear they were able to enjoy themselves and did not have to hide from the Ministry or the Death Eaters. That was definitely something to be celebrated.

He wandered around the room greeting people he didn't know, shaking hands with several people he did know. Hermione came over a bit later and led him away from an extremely old couple who Harry was sure their skin was rotting away on their bones.

Hermione brought Harry to a balcony, just off the ballroom, where some of the other teenagers were congregating; Ron was looking uncomfortable surrounded by Slytherins, Luna, and Neville. Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were off to the left hand side talking quietly, Ron fidgeted in the middle and Pansy Parkinson was amusedly watching Luna fight off wrackspurts.

Ron visibly relaxed when Harry and Hermione came over, "Oh thank Merlin." He said as he moved closer to them

"Hey Ron," Harry said with a grin.

"What's wrong Weasley? Do we Slytherins make you nervous?" Draco asked with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I- uh- I was worried that Harry wasn't going to come out." Ron stuttered.

Draco raised his eyebrow and elegantly stepped forward into the light that flooded through the doorway. Harry grinned, "Ron, you of all people know that I came out after the war."

Draco's step faltered, "You're gay, Potter?"

Harry's grin faded and his expression turned cold, "You got a problem with that Malfoy?"

Luna's sudden appearance prevented Malfoy from answering with a scathing remark. "Harry, how are you?" She asked dreamily.

"Hey Luna, I'm fine. I think I just talked to the living dead though," Luna gave Harry a skeptical look, "What? They were so old; it was just creepy and well, creepy." Harry said for a lack of a better word.

Laughing Luna hugged him before moving over to talk to Hermione and Ron. Harry moved away from the door to the darker side of the balcony, the one without Malfoy and Zabini.

"Potter?"

"Parkinson?"

"I wanted to apologise for what happened in the Great Hall, back then, I just – um, well – I just wanted it to be over." Pansy explained.

Harry nodded and held out his hand, which she took, "I understand. I wanted it to be over then, but I had to sort out the horcrux stuff first." Harry replied.

He sat on the thick stone railing next to her and they began talking. Harry found out that he had a lot in common with the pug faced Slytherin girl and noted that she really wasn't as pug faced as he always thought. She was actually quite beautiful in an 'I'm gay, but still find her attractive' kind of way.

The others came over gradually and joined them, until all on the balcony were talking and arguing over Voldemort's tactics like how he ran the Ministry during his reign of terror.

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Blaise were all on the same side saying he was smart and instilled more fear in the public by not showing himself. Ron, Luna and Pansy were opposing them saying he should have been more open.

Draco leaned against the building, opposite Harry who was still on the railing, but had moved so his back was against the wall.

"Watch out-" Harry was on his feet, wand in hand before Luna had even finished "- There will be Nargles in that," she pointed up above Draco's head.

They all looked up to see Mistletoe innocently hanging above Draco's blond head. "Okay, so who's going to kiss me?"

"I will." Someone said.

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Pansy moved forward and stood next to Harry, "Pansy for Merlin's sake, I won't kiss you. You happen to be missing a certain piece of anatomy that I desire." Draco pointed out.

"Uh...what?" Someone else questioned.

"Ronald, honestly, did you have to ask?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well I ain't kissing you Malfoy." Ron replied taking several steps back.

"I should hope not." He turned his gaze onto Blaise who put his hands in the air and backed away slowly, "Hell no, Draco. It's not going to happen. You're my best friend."

Draco started to pout, "Why won't anyone kiss me? It's Christmas. Do none of you have the Christmas spirit? Christmas is a time of love and joy and receiving-"

"I think you mean giving Malfoy." Harry commented.

"No Potter, I mean receiving, for Merlin's sake Malfoy's don't give." Draco said arrogantly

"Remind me to never give you anything." Harry replied in an almost too quiet voice.

"I will. Now somebody kiss me. You know, okay Pansy, if I must, you may kiss mummff-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on top of his. His eyes widened as he noticed the glasses and tell tale black hair before he closed his eyes and began to kiss back, fisting his hands in Harry's hair. Their lips moved over each others before Draco's tongue ventured into Harry's mouth.

Soon enough they pulled away and grey locked onto green, "What the fuck was that Potter?" Draco demanded looking totally sickened on the surface, but his eyes told another story, a lustful story.

"For someone complaining so much I'd assumed you'd know when you're being kissed." Harry replied with a smirk.

"But-You- You kissed me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes. Very good," Harry said with a grin.

"Why?" Draco demanded again.

"To shut you up, why else?" Harry raised his eyebrow; an indifferent mask in place. Draco couldn't know that Harry liked him.

"But you kissed him, Harry. You _kissed_ Malfoy, of all people." Ron cried jumping into the conversation.

Harry turned to look at Ron and missed the fist swinging in his direction until it hit him square on the jaw. Harry whipped around to face Draco, ducking as another punch was aimed at his head. He brought his arm up to hit Draco in the stomach causing him to bend in half clutching his stomach. Taking this momentum, Draco ran at Harry and knocked him to the ground. The two boys proceeded to fling punches at each other until they were forced apart by magic and Hermione's _Protego _shield prevented them from reaching each other.

Harry ran a hand through his hair before wiping blood away from his lip. He glared at Draco before he turned and walked away, Draco's shout following him. "I'll never forgive you for this Potter." Draco vowed the confusion in his eyes prevalent to everyone in his presence.

********

_Harry Potter just kissed Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake even his enemy can't seem to not hate him. I will make you pay Harry Potter. Mark my words._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 1... this was written by Apple (PotGra4Ever) the story is also on her page ... next chapter will be up in like a week!! Keep reading and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Five Years Have Past**_

It had been five years since that explosive night between Harry and Draco. They hadn't spoken nor seen each other, but at a mere glance since then. They worked in entirely different departments at the ministry. Harry worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts with Arthur Weasley on Level 2 of the Ministry. Draco worked in the Department of Mysteries on Level 9 specifically with cursed dark objects. The odds of them passing were highly unlikely not to mention that they worked different hours. Harry worked during the morning hours to late afternoon whereas Draco worked from the early afternoon to late evening hours (less people around).

Neither one ever forgot that evening though. They thought about it often probably the reason they never settled down with anyone. Their subconscious wouldn't let this perfect match find anyone else less than perfect. Their lives were more intertwined then they wanted to admit. Their two best friends were engaged, Hermione and Blaise. Ron and Luna had a whirlwind romance out of nowhere and were happily married now. Pansy had met some sexy Italian on vacation one year and she has been in bliss since then. Neville was still a bachelor along with Draco and Harry, but he wasn't settling down because he was traveling the world studying different plants not because he couldn't see what was right in front of his face like Harry and Draco.

Harry walked down the corridor from the floo network to the lifts to head into his office. He walked along seemingly lost in thought totally on automatic pilot. He often wondered why he had decided to go into the department he did because it was bloody boring. Nothing exciting ever happened and while that had been appealing at first after five years it was starting to get rather dull. He sighed loudly as he pressed the button to go to Level Two. A hand shot out before the doors closed admitting Kingsley Shacklebolt's assistant. Harry smiled kindly at the young wizard who looked utterly frightened.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Harry asked in concern.

"Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. He will get you too. He'll have your head I just know it. He'll come and find you and he'll have your head," Ben muttered over and over again.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man completely confused. "Ben, are you drunk or something?"

"Drinking is bad. Drinking is so bad. We can't get caught drinking. He will come for us and he will not be kind. This isn't good. This isn't good at all," Ben mumbled again.

Harry was getting slightly worried over the normally collected and calm assistant of the Minister of Magic. "Ben, who is coming for you?" Harry asked.

"Shut up! Don't say his name! Don't ask questions that you don't want to hear the answers to! Shut up!" Ben cried utterly frantic. The lift stopped and the doors dinged open sending Ben jumping a foot in the air. He ran out of the lift and Harry nearly closed the doors to continue to his floor, but his intuition decided otherwise. He stepped out and followed in the direction that Ben had gone.

"Mr. Potter? What brings you to this level today?" Shari, Kingsley's receptionist asked.

"I need to have a word with Kingsley please. It's important," Harry told her.

"Well, Ben has just gone in there. Let me see if he'll see you. Please wait over there," Shari replied.

She reached over and pressed a button to alert Kingsley of Harry's presence. He sounded a bit unnerved at the moment and Harry suspected that it was because Ben was going off about the same things he was in the lift.

"Mr. Potter, he will see you now," Shari said after a few moments as she gestured towards the double doors to his office. Harry strode over and before reaching the knob they opened to reveal an even more frazzled Ben coming out of Kingsley's office. He didn't even look at Harry before he made a beeline for his desk and began working furiously on something. Harry watched him for a moment and then stepped into Kingsley's office closing the doors behind them.

"Good morning Harry. What can I do for you?" Kingsley greeted.

"Good morning sir. Well, I was in the lift with Ben and well he's giving me a bad feeling. I think something is wrong with him," Harry said getting right to the point.

"Yes, he came in here spouting off something about someone coming for my head or something along those lines. I've already called St. Mungos to get someone over here to take him to the hospital to get evaluated. He just came back from a vacation so I'm not quite sure what happened while he was gone," Kingsley explained.

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "Where did he go?" Harry asked finally.

"He went to Romania for a week. I guess he has a sister or something that lives there. Anyway, that's where he was. If I'd known he was going to come back like this I wouldn't have granted him the time off," Kingsley replied.

Harry looked up in slight alarm. "Romania? We've had a lot of reports coming in about some problems with muggle objects being used for immoral purposes. You don't think he may have come in contact with something there do you?" Harry questioned.

Kingsley looked deep in thought. He nodded his head as he thought. "It's very possible I think. Hmm, let's find out what the healers say and see what we can get out of Ben before I send you off to look for the object," Kingsley suggested.

Harry felt his excitement swell. _Finally something exciting to do! Excellent! _He thought happily. "Alright sir, keep me posted and keep your guard up just in case it's something else that is wrong with him," Harry said.

Kingsley nodded as Harry exited the room. On the way back to the lifts Harry passed two healers that were coming to take Ben away. Harry watched them for a moment before getting into the lift and heading to his office.

The next two days passed slowly for Harry. He was waiting impatiently to find out if he was going to be able to go on this mission. Finally Kingsley sent word that Harry was to come to his office right away. Harry leapt up from his desk and ran all the way to his office. He flew past Shari's desk and burst through the doors of Kingsley's office barley able to contain his excitement.

"I'm here sir," He said through deep breaths. Kingsley stared at him in amusement and then he became serious.

"Harry, I have found out a bit more about Ben's condition. He visited his sister in Constanta which is along the Black Sea. She can't recall anything that he may have come in contact with that would cause this change and when he left her home he was completely fine. My guess is that in the time that he left her home and walked to a nearby apparition point about a mile away he came into contact with something to cause this reaction. The healers are not sure what they need to do to help him. He has become increasingly frantic over the past two days and they have gone as far as putting him in a magically induced coma. This is serious. I am sending you to Romania tonight to find this object and destroy it before it gets in the wrong hands. You will meet someone else there at your hotel that will help you achieve this. It is imperative that you are careful. We don't know what this object is or what the exact ramifications of it are so be careful. Report back to me constantly to let me know what you have found. Keep this close to you in case there is more to this then we've learned already," Kingsley explained.

Harry nodded feeling his excitement ebb a bit into worry about what exactly he was getting himself into. He said good bye and quickly left Kingsley's office to get ready for his trip to Romania.

Harry landed in a small airport in Constanta, Romania. He glanced around at the area taking in the beautiful trees and landscape. He could see the mountains in the distance and hear the sea that was nearby. It was beautiful and Harry could see why this would be a great place to vacation. He was staying in Mamaia at one of the many resorts. Why not enjoy himself while he was hunting for an object that instilled fear in someone? He took a taxi from the airport to the resort.

That place was even more beautiful then he imagined. There was a white sandy beach that stretched for miles in front of the hotel. The water was a beautiful deep blue color and Harry found himself wanting to completely bypass finding his partner and taking a nice long walk along the beach. _Mission first, pleasure last. _He thought as he turned to get out of the taxi and enter the hotel. He walked over to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is James Evans and I am checking in," He told the agent. Kingsley had promised to use an alias while he went on this trip to keep things safer for him.

"Good evening Mr. Evans. You're guest has already checked in and is waiting for you in the lounge. You are in room 415 with a sea view," The woman replied with a slight accent and a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he took his own key and headed towards the lounge. He had been thinking about who might be his partner on this venture since he knew he was coming here. He wasn't sure what department Kingsley would pull someone from and only hoped that it was someone he could get along with.

He walked into the lounge looking for anyone that he recognized. His eyes settled on the back of a blond head that was sitting at the bar. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. _Merlin, you hate me don't you? Please tell me this isn't who I think it is. Please. _Harry begged. He stared at the blond and watched as he turned around. Molten silver eyes met emerald eyes and Harry felt his stomach drop. _You do hate me Merlin, but man is he sexy. No, he is not! Don't say that! He punched you the last time you acted on your feelings!_ Harry scolded himself as he stared back at Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Harry standing there. _Is it possible for him to get hotter? I didn't think it was possible. Shut up, you can't think that about him. He's an insufferable git who violated you with his soft, luscious lips. Oh bollocks! _Draco thought as he had his own inward battle over Harry. (If only they knew what the other was thinking.) He stood clutching his drink in his hand like his life depended on it. He replaced his surprised expression with the trademark Malfoy smirk and approached Harry.

"Well, well, Potter, fancy meeting you here," Draco drawled. Harry fought the urge to look the blond up and down.

"Yes, fancy that. What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked with his own smirk.

"It appears that we are each other's contacts. Although I can't imagine why on earth our departments would have anything to do with each other," Draco commented.

"Well, I don't think it's something that should be discussed here. Shall we go upstairs and get settled so I can brief you on the matter at hand?" Harry questioned mustering up as much kindness as possible which was very little.

"Your room or mine?" Draco asked with a wink as he turned to walk out of the lounge.

Harry blushed at the suggestive remark and followed after him. Draco was standing in front of the lifts waiting for the doors to open. "What room are you in Malfoy?" Harry asked after he had calmed his nerves.

"Four-fifteen, what about you?" Draco replied.

Harry stopped and stared at him. "No, I'm in four-fifteen."

Draco scoffed. "Potter, really? I am. They must have given you the wrong room number."

Harry glared at him and turned on his heel and went back to the front desk. Draco followed his eyes glancing at Harry's arse. _Merlin, when did he get that? Oh, right, he's always had a fine arse. _Draco thought a slight blush creeping up his face.

"Excuse me, what room is James Evans in?" Harry asked the front desk woman.

"You're in 415 Mr. Evans," She replied.

"How can I be if Mr. Black is in that room as well?" Harry demanded.

"Sir, when the reservations were made, you and Mr. Black were registered for the same room. I apologise, but we have no other rooms available," the woman responded.

Harry stared at her for a moment as did Draco. Harry gave the woman a small smile and then turned to walk back to the lifts Draco following behind as well. They rode up in silence not looking at each other. When the doors opened they made their way to their room. Harry fiddled with the key in his pocket as did Draco. They reached the door at the same time both with their keys out. They made it to the lock at the same time and battled momentarily over who would open the door. Finally Draco shoved Harry out of the way and unlocked the door. Harry nearly shoved him back, but stopped himself. He settled for a glare and walked into the room after him. The view was remarkable. They could see for miles out the large windows. They both gasped at the view and then blushed slightly at each other.

After a few moments Draco cleared his throat and stepped away. He looked around the small room and noted that there was a small couch, a desk, a double bed and an expansive bathroom. He turned his nose up at the bed and couch, but marveled at the ornate bathroom.

"Well, we've got this small room, but the bathroom is exquisite," Draco commented.

Harry turned from the window and stared in horror at the bed and the couch. "You've got to be kidding me," He muttered.

"What was that Potter?" Draco asked his voice echoing in the bathroom.

Harry walked over to the closet throwing it open and pulling out another blanket and pillow. He walked over to the couch and tossed them on it. He slipped his shoes off and climbed in trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. Draco came out of the bathroom and walked over to Harry.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to sleep Malfoy, what else would I be doing?" Harry muttered angrily.

"Why are you sleeping on that dreadful couch?" Draco asked.

"Because I figured you'd want the bed so instead of fighting with you I took the couch and no it won't get any bigger, for one because there is no room and two enlarging it won't work. So good night Malfoy and we'll talk about the case in the morning," Harry replied angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the bed. "Suit yourself Potter. Good night."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back on Draco. He was in for a long and uncomfortable night


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys since fanfiction was being pissy for ages we decided to publish chapter 2 and 3 just for you!! Yay aren't we nice?? So yes I'll let you get on with the reading oh and the words in Romanian are from a tranlator website so if they're wrong just let me know!! This was written by me, edited by Apple**

**Chapter 2 **

Draco lay on the double bed, on his side, staring at Potter who was on the couch asleep. It was in the early hours of the morning that Draco woke up from a dream that he didn't want to remember: _Potter + nudity + Draco = wet dream_. Draco hadn't had a wet dream since he was fifteen and he wasn't about to start having them now that he and Potter were in the same hotel room, working on the same case.

Harry stirred and then moaned in his sleep. Draco watched fascinated as the covers fell and Harry's muscular chest and abs were exposed. _How does he have a body like that when he works in the Muggle department... wait when did he lose his shirt?_ Draco realised Harry's shirt was on the back of the sofa, obviously thrown off in the night. Draco was brought out of his thoughts as Harry kept turning and landed with a thump on the floor.

Groaning Harry raised his head before slumping back onto the floor. Hearing a chuckle caused Harry to groan again and push himself off the floor before he turned to face the blond lying on the bed, _Merlin he looks beautiful when he laughs. I think I should make him laugh more often._ Harry realised he was nodding along to his thought before he stood and sat Indian-style on the end of the bed. This caused the covers to tighten over Draco's body. Harry smirked at the obvious bulge under the covers, "Looks like someone's an early riser." He commented.

"Well of course Potter, you don't expect me to sleep this whole time." Draco replied completely oblivious to what Harry was referring to.

Harry stopped himself from laughing. Draco didn't have a clue what he was talking about so he thought he should just play with him a bit, make him embarrassed once he did realise.

"Oh no of course not, but I'd never thought you'd be _up_ so willingly and so early. Whatever were you dreaming about Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a glance to Draco's prominent groin.

Draco followed Harry's gaze and saw it directed to the tented covers and his obvious morning erection. Flushed and embarrassed Draco tried to up one on Potter. "You." He said with a smirk.

"Me?" Harry questioned unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes Potter you and I were having hot, hot sex right here." Draco replied continuing to smirk.

Harry stared, but seeing the smirk play around the corner of Draco's mouth he knew he must be playing with him. He crawled on his hands and knees up and over Draco's body stopping when his face was directly above Draco's, knees on either side of his hips and arms beside Draco's head, lowering his voice Harry whispered to Draco "Would you like to make it a reality?"

Draco gulped, but instead of answering he moved his head closer, but still leaving a quarter of an inch between them. They looked steadily into each other's eyes and moved closer.

Lips brushed.

Eyes fluttered shut.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The tapping on the door brought the two out of their daze. Harry jerked backwards before flinging himself off the bed and onto the floor he stumbled before wrenching the door open.

"What?" He demanded angrily.

The growl that came out of his mouth terrified the poor girl at the door, "I'm sorry Mr. Evans, but I have brought the complementary breakfast that was ordered with the room." She replied in a heavy Romanian accent.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll take that off your hands." He took the food tray that she was holding and turned into the room. Once he had placed the tray onto the table he looked at Draco and opened his mouth, but closed it when Draco tilted his head towards the door.

Harry saw that the girl was still there staring at the two topless men, one in the bed and the other in front of her, her gaze flicked between the two.

"Can we help you?" Draco demanded this time.

"Be nice." Harry chastised.

"Potter I'm never nice." Draco replied.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco before turning to the girl, "You'll have to forgive my partner; he's not a morning person. Now was there anything else?" Harry asked kindly this time.

"Uh, um, well, er... yes. Your boss a Mr. Kings asked me to inform you that you must stay here for at least two weeks because that's the best way to experience the city." She explained looking slightly confused at the message.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us we have some unfinished _business_" He said as he closed the door with a wink.

"Potter, what the fuck?" Malfoy demanded angrily.

"Articulate, Malfoy. Now about the case, Ben left here three days ago. The hotel staff along with his sister reported nothing wrong with him when he left, but when he arrived back in England he was fearful, to the extreme. So somewhere between here and the apparition point he came into contact with an object which has made him more fearful or heightened his fears or is making him hallucinate." Harry tried to explain jumping right in to the case.

Draco moved from the bed to sit at the little table opposite Harry trying to ignore the way Harry would suck on the spoon then lick it seductively after every mouthful of fruit and yoghurt. He ignored the way his cock twitched at the movements of Harry's tongue, sitting down quickly and helping himself to fresh fruit Draco looked up at Harry confused.

"I don't understand. How can something affect him within such a short amount of time?" Draco asked.

"I don't know Malfoy, but that's what we're here to find out. So after breakfast we're going out, talk to the locals and see if we can find anything that might be suspicious," Harry replied.

Draco nodded in response before going back to his breakfast thinking about anything other than the brunette deity in front of him.

* * *

Harry and Draco had been wandering the street length trying to find something, anything. Both were getting frustrated as they had been at it for hours. The sun was setting signaling an end to their pointless search for the day.

"Excuse me ma'am," Draco said as he reached out to stop a woman in a last ditch effort to have something go their way today.

"Da , cum pot ajutor tu?" She replied.

"Shit. Um, English. Do you speak _English?" _Draco enunciated.

"Englez. Nu I a face nu speak it." She replied again looking slightly confused.

"Oh fuck, does anybody speak English?" Draco asked as he look around for anyone that would have a clue as to what he was saying.

"I do." A man said.

Draco looked at the very pale man with the camera around his neck; sneering disdainfully Draco looked him up and down before asking "Do you speak _Romanian_?"

"Yes, of course." He looked slightly offended before smiling openly at Draco and asking what he needed.

"Could you please translate for me?" Draco asked.

Nodding the tourist made his way to the Romanian, "Shello I'm mergi la a traduce pentru this bărbat. Cum lung have tu ficat înăuntru this part? "_Hello, I'm going to translate for this man. How long have you lived in this part?_

"Tot meu viaţă ." _All my life._

"Have tu noticed orice odd behaviour by oameni , local sau turist?" _Have you noticed any odd behaviour by people, local or tourists?_

_" _Da._" Yes._

_"_Poţi tu elaborate?"_ Can you elaborate?_

"UN turist venit by patru zile în urmă şi as el was plecare el oprire pentru un moment încă o dată acolo înainte el scrobeală muttering şi privire fearfully around pe el înainte el disappeared suddenly. Am mers încă o dată după pe el făcut nu află ceva , aceasta este tot I know. Iâ€™m supărat pentru nu being mai mult ajutor_." A tourist came by four days ago and as he was leaving he stopped for a moment over there before he started muttering and looking fearfully around him before he disappeared suddenly. I went over after him did not find anything, that is all I know. I'm sorry for not being more helpful."_

_"_ Youâ've a da eu suficient informaţii la spre scrobeală cu , mulţumesc pentru al tău timp şi information." _You've given me enough information to start with, thank you for your time and information."_

Nodding to the tourist and local, Draco looked towards the north where the woman pointed and then made his way over to Harry who was rather popular with the young local girls. He was deep in conversation with three skinny, blondes all fawning over him.

"Harry," Draco said as he approached fighting the urge to banish each of the girls from so much as looking at Harry.

Harry turned to face Draco, shock and relief evident on his face; shock that Draco had called him 'Harry' and relief that he could get away from the girls. "Hey, are you done now honey?" Harry asked sweetly.

Draco slipped his arm over Harry's shoulders as Harry's went around and gripped his waist, gently caressing the hip bone. "Yes now, if we could please go back to our hotel room, we have some things to –" he paused and looked over at the blushing girls "-_discuss._" Draco answered with a wink as he pulled Harry away from the now slightly angry girls.

The two men walked back to the hotel both trying to ignore how right it felt to be wrapped up in each other. They let each other go reluctantly, but quickly once they were in their hotel room. They had to keep up the pretences for the staff as well just in case the person responsible saw them. They had to keep their mission secret.

"Alright Malfoy, what do you know?" Harry asked.

Draco told him everything that the old woman had said watching as Harry nodded and paced about the room deep in thought. "Okay so it's either a person or an object. I'm guessing an object with Muggle repelling charms on it henceforth the reason why she couldn't see it. Okay so that means we have a beginning. Right now what we need to do is act normally, well like a couple –" Harry said.

"Hang on, that's it. We get this far and that's it?" Draco demanded wanting to push through this case so he didn't do something stupid such as fucking Harry senseless although it's not really stupid just unprofessional.

"For now yes." Harry replied looking at him in confusion.

"Why?" Draco demanded with a bit more heat than necessary.

"_Why?_ Because if we keep asking questions people will start to ask questions and wonder if we are here for a vacation or something else. Also it might alert whoever is behind this that we know something and we don't want that, especially because I believe that the object could still be here." Harry explained.

"That's crazy! We have to act like a couple?" Draco asked in a bit of alarm.

"Well yes. It's the only logical solution," Harry replied.

"Well, are we going to just do our own thing or something?" Draco questioned unsure if he wanted to not spend as much time as possible with Harry.

"Yes. For fuck's sake Malfoy, do you really think I want to spend all my time in here with the world's most annoying narcissistic bastard? You know what I'm going out," Harry said in exasperation.

"Out?" Draco asked in alarm again.

"Yes, out." Harry said as he stormed towards the door.

"Where?" Draco asked again.

Harry didn't respond as he threw the door opened and stalked down the hallway. "Fine, leave, see if I care!" Draco shouted.

Draco turned into the room and slammed the door behind him. _Oh my Merlin, we're acting like an old married couple... if anything I'm the husband!_ With that decisive thought Draco took a long hot shower to try and calm his nerves.

Once he was clean and calm Draco moved to stand on the small balcony outside the room. He looked down at the beach watching the people swimming. _Merlin it is so plebeian to be sharing water with other people and creatures. _He thought disdainfully.

Suddenly one man swimming caught his attention. The muscular body moved through the water like a hot knife through butter. The water lapped around his abs and very toned chest as he lay on his back with his eyes closed just floating peacefully.

The man stood and Draco could see his hair was dark brown or black and he was not wearing anything at all. Draco could cope with that, it might actually help to get his Potter frustrations out of the way to be able to fuck the stranger into the wall or the floor, make him come so hard that he forgot his name.

The stranger looked up and directly into Draco's eyes, as if he could feel his gaze, feeling his breath hitch Draco couldn't believe the man. He had gotten himself hard and was ready to fuck the stranger into the nearest surface, but when those green eyes stared at him he realised he'd been entertaining fantasy's of fucking Potter into the wall.

Draco backed into the room gaze still locked on Harry's until he couldn't see him anymore; falling back onto the bed with the elegance of a drunkard, Draco undid his trousers and brought himself off to images of Harry swimming naked in that beautiful sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys this was written by Apple and edited by moi!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry stared back at Draco in all his glory. Even from this distance he could tell that Draco liked what he saw and he watched as Draco backed away and then out of sight before walking back to his clothes and towel. He placed the towel around his waist deciding to just carry his clothes back to the room not oblivious to the looks he was getting from several people, man or woman, but his thoughts were only on one.

He walked into the hotel lobby and smiled kindly at the front desk agent who blushed deeply, grinning he continued on towards the lifts. His mind on one person he missed the other who was watching him intensely.

* * *

_There he is walking in like he's the hottest thing on two legs. He wouldn't be completely wrong about that, but I am not here to judge. You act as if nothing can harm you Potter, but I've got news for you, I am going to harm you. I'm going to destroy your perfect little world. The object you seek will no longer be here. I'm taking it home to London where it can wreak havoc while you gallivant around Romania with Malfoy. Enjoy it while you can because it is all going to be taken away from you, just as you've done to me._

* * *

Harry slipped his key in the lock and opened the door. He didn't hear a sound in the room aside from some heavy breathing. He quirked an eyebrow as he walked further into the room looking over at the bed where Draco lay rather flushed and ruffled. He grinned as the flush deepened and Draco unconsciously licked his lips as he looked him up and down, when their eyes finally met Draco took on an indifferent look.

"Potter, can't you get some clothes on? I'd like to keep my dinner in my stomach thanks," Draco commented trying to cover up his obvious arousal at a scantily clad Harry.

"Don't you like what you see?" Harry asked coyly.

"Please Potter, this does nothing for me," He replied motioning towards his nearly naked form.

Harry reached for the edge of the towel not sure what had possessed him to do what he was about to do. He pulled the towel apart all the while Draco watched in complete enchantment. He dropped the towel revealing the rest of his body that Draco had only seen from a distance.

"_This_ doesn't work for you?" Harry asked again smiling seductively.

Draco's mouth dropped open as his eyes traveled from Harry's mischievous green eyes, to his luscious lips, down to the stubble on his chin, to his tan neck in obvious need of attention from his own lips, down his sculpted chest and abs. He stopped at the trail of dark hair that led to Harry's second best feature. He looked down at the floor and his gaze traveled up Harry's muscular calves to his toned thighs and finally he settled on his prominent cock and he gulped, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets.

"Alright, I guess you're right. It does nothing for you," Harry said as he turned and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Draco watch his tight arse walk away and as soon as the door closed he let out a low groan and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin Potter, how can you look so fucking good?" He stood up repositioning himself and he quickly slipped into his pajamas and crawled back into bed. He looked over at the couch debating on whether or not he should invite Harry into bed with him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to contain his need to ravage him. _I can't think like this about him. We hate each other. We are so wrong for each other, but oh Merlin what I wouldn't give to get those lips back on mine again and so much more. _

Draco let out another groan and turned his back on the bathroom not wanting to see Harry come out glistening with water droplets cascading down his body. He heard the shower turn off and waited impatiently for Harry to come out. When he finally did he peeked over his shoulder and was saddened to see Harry clothed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms with no dripping water in sight. He sighed loudly without realising it and held his breath for a snide comment from Harry.

"You're already heading to bed Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly all seduction and lust gone from his tone.

"Yeah, we're going to have a long day tomorrow Potter. Why does it matter anyway?" Draco replied snidely. He closed his eyes and silently berated himself for his tone.

"I….just thought that maybe….we could…..oh nevermind," Harry said as he settled himself on the couch.

Draco turned his body slightly towards him. "I didn't realise you could think Potter. What could we do?" Draco replied smartly.

"Just forget it Malfoy," Harry said. He threw the blankets over him and turned his back on Draco closing his eyes to try to fight back the angry tears that were threatening to escape. _Come on Harry, get it together. Don't let Draco Malfoy of all people get to you like this. He doesn't want your kindness and he sure as hell doesn't want you so just stop acting this way _Harry berated himself angrily.

Draco closed his eyes cursing his big, stupid mouth. He tossed and turned for several minutes listening to Harry do the same. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh and sat up on his elbows.

"Potter, why don't you come join me in bed?" Draco asked.

Harry stopped moving and slowly turned to face him in the dark. "What did you say?"

"You're obviously having a tough time getting settled over there and I can't sleep with you moving around like that so why don't you just come to the bed?" Draco clarified.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just stay here. I wouldn't want to disturb your beauty sleep," Harry replied anger covering the hurt.

"Potter, the bed will be big enough. You're disturbing it right now so I suggest you get over here so we can both get some rest. I promise I'll be good," Draco responded in a slightly joking tone.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, knowing exactly what he had said, he just wanted to be sure.

"Nothing. Fine, you better keep your hands to yourself. You had your chance earlier and don't ever say I never do anything for you," Harry replied as he threw his own covers off and climbed into bed from the other side. There wasn't much space between him and Draco, but he felt much better being in the bed instead of on the couch. He would like to think it was because it was more comfortable and that was partially it, but for the most part it was because he was sharing a bed with Draco.

"Now, that should be better. Good night Potter and you keep your hands to yourself," Draco said as he rolled to his side turning his back on Harry.

"No problem," Harry muttered darkly as he too rolled over, his back facing Draco.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a heavy weight on his chest. He felt like he was in an iron vice. He reached over putting his glasses on and he looked down to see Draco wrapped around him. He smiled serenely at him and laid back into the bed enjoying this side of Draco. He shifted slightly thus increasing the grip that Draco had around him. He closed his eyes and tentatively wrapped his own arms around Draco who let out a contented sigh which increased the smile on Harry's face.

Harry began drifting off to sleep again when a loud pop was heard within the room followed by a baritone chuckle. Harry's eyes flew open and immediately his wand was pointing in the direction that the laugh was coming from. Draco flung his head up knocking into Harry's chin. Harry let out a cry as his teeth cracked together and his chin began to bleed. Draco stared around the room wildly his eyes settling on how close he was to Harry. He pushed himself further away.

"What the hell Potter?! Didn't I tell you to keep your hands to yourself?!" Draco demanded angrily his hand massaging the spot on his head where he had knocked into Harry.

"Fuck you Malfoy! You're the one who was cuddling up to me! I did keep my hands to myself!" Harry yelled back.

"I did no such thing!" Draco yelled back.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you were the cuddler not Harry," Kingsley pointed out. Draco whipped his head to look at him in complete shock. Kingsley began laughing again.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in as respectful of a tone as he could muster.

"I came for a status report," Kingsley replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've got very little for you. We looked around this whole area yesterday and came across nothing. Draco did manage to get some info from a citizen here. She told him that she saw Ben here and that he was fine, but then she saw him go somewhere else and when he came past her again, he was freaking out. She went to go see what may have caused him to act in such an odd way, but she saw nothing. The item may have a muggle repellant charm on it or something and so she couldn't see it. That's all we've got," Harry explained. Draco blushed at Harry using his first name which did not go missed by Kingsley.

"And are your plans today to head out and do more searching or are you two going to stay in bed all day and fight?" Kingsley asked with a grin.

Draco and Harry both blushed deeply. "No sir. We are heading out again today. How are things at home?" Draco asked.

"They are fine. Ben is still in St. Mungos and is improving slightly, but he still has some irrational thoughts. He still can't tell us what he came in contact with, but whatever it is, it appears to be wearing off. There have been no other cases reported so my guess is that it's still here," Kingsley explained.

"Well that's good then that he's getting better. I hope he continues to get better. We'll report back to you if we find anything," Harry said.

"Okay, good day then," Kingsley replied before chuckling and apparating away.

Draco and Harry sat there in silence for a moment. Draco shoved Harry before getting up from the bed. "I am not a cuddler," He said before walking towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed changing into a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a pair of trainers, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He walked over to the balcony and stared out across the water. He heard the bathroom door open, but he didn't turn around. He listened to Draco grumble about one thing or another as he got dressed.

"Are you ready Potter?" He demanded.

Harry turned around sighing. Draco was standing there dressed rather like him only he was wearing a navy blue short sleeved polo. Harry marveled at how sexy he looked as did Draco. He spelled his glasses to turn into sunglasses and he walked back in shutting the balcony doors behind him. He stalked towards Draco without giving him a second glance, well that Draco saw anyway.

"Let's go," He said quietly as he opened the door. Draco placed on some sunglasses as well and followed behind him.

When they got to the lobby Draco threw his arm over Harry's shoulders as they headed out the doors to catch a taxi. Harry wanted to throw his arm off since he was still rather annoyed with the blond, but knew they had to keep up their act.

"Where to?" The driver asked in heavily accented English.

"To the Genoese Lighthouse please," Harry told the driver. They climbed into the small car and rode in silence. When they arrived they both stepped out and Draco paid the driver. Harry walked ahead and stood against a railing as he looked out upon the sea. Draco stood back smiling softly as he watched Harry for a moment as the wind blew his unruly hair around he felt his heart melt before he walked over to him and schooled his features into indifference.

"Why did you choose this place first?" Draco asked as he took up a spot next to him.

"I figured we'd start here since this is the furthest point from the direction that woman pointed. We'll just work our way back and hit up every major place that Ben could have gone while here," Harry replied quietly as he continued to gaze out at the water.

Draco sighed. Harry was acting completely different once again and it bothered him. He didn't like this quiet Harry that had no fight in his voice. "What's bothering you Potter?" He asked.

Harry visibly closed his eyes and opened them again taking a deep breath. "Nothing Malfoy. Let's just go and get this done so we can go home. I don't want you to have to deal with me anymore than you already have," Harry replied. He pushed back from the railing and headed for the lighthouse. Draco stood there for a moment before he jogged after him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, wait. I…" Draco began not able to find the words to express what he wanted to say.

Harry shook his arm off and continued up to the lighthouse without responding. Draco stared after him in defeat.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in silence aside from talking about possible items that related to the case. They went to Ovidiu's Square, The Roman Mosaics, the Casino, and the Naval Yard. They found absolutely nothing. There was remnant magic, but nothing to signify that a dark object had been there recently. They arrived back at the hotel utterly exhausted once again. They stood outside the doors not talking once again. Harry looked over to the sea and sighed. He started to turn towards the lobby doors.

"Harry, can I take you to dinner?" Draco asked shyly.

Harry stopped and turned to look at him. This was the second time today that Draco had used his given name kindly. He didn't know what made him respond the way he did next. "Yes," He replied quietly.

"And can I take you to the outdoor theatre?" He asked again.

"Why?" Harry answered with his own question.

"Well, when we went to Ovidiu's Square there was a paper that said that they were doing a show there for Ovid's best works and I thought you might like to join me at it," Draco replied again.

"Okay," Harry said. Draco smiled happily and they set off down the walkway towards the Azur Restaurant that was along the beach.

* * *

After they ate dinner they made their way to the Mamaia Open Theatre for the show. Dinner was spent making small talk, but still rather awkward. It felt very much like a date, but Harry wasn't about to think that far into it or get his hopes up. He figured Draco was just being nice and making up for being a prat the past two days.

They found seats towards the front. "I've never heard of Ovid. Who is he?" Harry asked after awhile.

"He is a Roman poet that wrote a lot of love poems about all forms of love including some erotic forms. I don't think tonight's show includes that, but that's what he's known for. He's very popular as you can see by all the people that are here and the fact that a square is named after him," Draco explained.

Harry was about to respond, but the lights dimmed and the show began. It started out slow with a tale of Ovid's life. Then they launched into several poems and quotes and Harry found himself hanging on every word that was said.

"_Struggling over my fickle heart, love draws it now this way, and now hate that—but love, I think, is winning. I will hate, if I have strength; if not, I shall love unwilling_." One actor said.

"_Passion persuades me one way, reason another. I see the better and approve it, but I follow the worse_." Another said.

Harry found himself glancing over to Draco who looked completely enraptured by the words as well.

"_If you would conquer Love, he must be fought At his first onslaught; sprinkle but a drop Of water, the new-kindled flame expires_." The next words were heard.

The words were hitting close to home and representing a lot of what Harry and Draco's relationship had become.

"_He who says o'er much "I love not" is in love_."

_Could this be anymore like us? _Harry and Draco both thought.

"_I hate, and yet must love the thing I hate_." And there it was.

Harry and Draco turned to each other, their eyes expressing every single emotion that they've ever had for each other. There was hate and anger prominent, but slowly it changed to curiosity, worry, fear, happiness, lust, and slowly, but surely love. They leaned towards each other not breaking eye contact and once they were within millimeters of brushing each other's lips the last line of the show was said: "_Love is a thing that is full of cares and fears_."

They didn't hear the last line, but it settled in their minds. They were so close to kissing when suddenly they could go no further as if an invisible shield was keeping them apart. They looked at each other in confusion and sat back. Harry felt something land on his hand and he looked down to see a small piece of parchment. He unrolled it turning so that Draco could read it as well.

_Come home immediately. Things just got a whole lot worse. Mr. Kings._

Harry and Draco exchanged fearful looks and ran from the theatre and all the way back to their hotel to apparate home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 4!! Yay... this was written by me, edited by Apple!! trust me we were saying about bloody time as well!! ;) Oh and check out my new story... yes Apple I am shamelessly selling my new one, the first chapter should be up soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Draco were standing in front of the somber Minister of Magic in his office back in London. Kingsley looked apologetically at them before indicating that they sit.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy we have some bad news. Ben was found unconscious in his hospital bed in the early hours of this morning; four hours later he was dead. Nothing could revive him no spell or potions. The Healers are unable to say what happened, but they believe he had withdrawal symptoms from the dark object that you two are looking for," Kingsley said sadly.

Harry and Draco sat in stunned silence. "I'm sorry Kingsley I know he was a close friend," Harry said patting him on the arm.

"Thank you Harry, but I'm afraid that's not all, someone else has been affected," Kingsley replied in an even more somber voice.

"Who?" They questioned together.

Kingsley shot a worried glance at Draco before looking back at Harry. "Gregory Goyle."

Harry heard Draco's sharp intake of breath, but when he looked over Draco was the mask of Malfoy perfection and indifference. "Can the Healers tell how long he's been in contact with the object?" Draco asked calmly.

"No, but they believe that he is still in contact with it," Kingsley replied.

"So that's good then?" Harry couldn't contain the hopeful tone in his voice, maybe Draco wouldn't have to suffer.

"No Harry it's not as far as the Healers can tell. He is showing the same symptoms as Ben who was not in continuous contact. It seems to be a vicious web one which we don't know how to solve or where to begin. Nobody knows where Mr. Goyle was when he came into contact." Kingsley explained.

All three men sat silently with their own thoughts before Kingsley broke the silence, "Look I know you both have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest that you get some rest today and prepare for tomorrow. Hermione and Blaise need you at full attention or I will have one angry witch after me." He attempted to joke.

Harry and Draco chuckled slightly as they left the office and entered the lift. Harry kept looking at Draco waiting for a crack in the mask. "Potter, stop staring at me. I'm fine and I'm not going to break okay?" Draco chided.

Harry sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but if you need anything you know where to find me, yeah?"

Smiling softly, almost sadly, at Harry, Draco touched his arm "Thanks Potter."

"No problem." Harry responded feeling a slight tingle where Draco had touched him.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Draco demanded as he looked angrily at the healer.

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. My patient has been infected with a dark object and we don't know if it is transferable to others," The healer explained.

"For Merlin's sake, I just want to say goodbye to my friend. You lot visit him, why can't I?" Draco was angry and wanted to hurt something, anything. He fisted his hands in his hair and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another Healer.

"Look, Gladys we can let him in, I'll go in with him. He can be in a protective bubble just like we are. How does that sound?" Gladys looked reluctant, but finally caved under the look her superior gave her.

"Alright, but only five minutes Mr. Malfoy," Draco nodded and thanked her as she put a protective bubble around his form.

He entered Greg's room to find him unconscious on the only bed. Slowly approaching, his faced softened and the worry showed through.

"I'm sorry Greg. I'll do my best, I promise, but now you can go see Vince. I know how much you miss him, say hi from me okay? I- I've found someone Greg and I don't know what's going to happen, but when you're up there, can you ask whatever deity to makes sure they're okay no matter what? I couldn't – I won't –You've been a good friend, the best of friends and Blaise will miss you tomorrow, we both will. Goodbye Greg." Draco whispered.

Draco wiped his face clean of the tears before he sat back and watched Greg for the next few minutes, but after a minute or so he flat-lined and Greg Goyle died in front of his oldest and best friend.

The Healer called the time of death before leading Draco out of the room to where Gladys was standing, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." She said kindly.

"Thank you. And thank you Longbottom, you made it possible to say goodbye." Draco said.

"It's no problem. Listen, I couldn't help overhearing, but you said you've met someone?" Neville questioned.

"Yeah, I have," Draco replied with a slightly wistful smile.

"So who's the lucky person?" Neville asked with a grin.

"I'm keeping it to myself for now. Everyone will know eventually. Thanks again Neville. I appreciate it," Draco said.

Neville nodded in response and waved.

Draco walked away from the two Healers neither missing the tearstains on his cheeks or the slight slump to his shoulders as he made his way to the nearest floo, shouted the address and was gone within the burst of green flames.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when the floo flared up and Draco's tall frame unfolded itself from the fireplace. Harry's smile soon faded as he saw the tear tracks. He stood and made his way to the blond.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I didn't come here to be emotional Potter; I came here to get drunk," Draco replied.

Harry nodded and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses, one which Draco downed in a second.

"Ah that's better," Draco sighed before downing the whiskey in Harry's glass. Immediately they both filled and Draco gave Harry his glass back.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry questioned lightly.

"I went to see him. They wouldn't let me in, but then Neville comes along and says its fine. So I could say goodbye. I- he- we- he was my oldest fr-riend." He couldn't stop the tears. Harry sat helplessly watching Draco break down, "And he died, right in front of me!" Draco cried.

Furiously he wiped away his tears and turned his head away from Harry who moved until he was kneeling in front of Draco, taking hold of the pale hands with one of his own. Harry then gripped Draco's chin and made sure Draco was facing him before he spoke.

"I am sorry Draco; I know how much he meant to you. And it is okay to cry, it shows that you care and that you loved him. Platonically of course," Harry said with a hopeful look.

Draco let out a strangled chuckle at Harry's hope. The hand under his chin wiped away a lone tear as Harry sat up a little higher so their faces were on the same level. Looking deep into the silver orbs Harry leant forward with every intention of following this kiss through, fate disagreed as the floo flared up again.

"Bloody fuck!" The both breathed angrily.

A distraught Hermione came through, face flooded with tears. She didn't notice as Harry jumped away from Draco who pushed his chair back. She barely registered Harry leading her to a chair across from Draco, in front of the door, and sitting her in it.

"Hermione just breathe okay? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Harry soothed.

"It's Blaise... I don't think he wants to marry me! I think he'd rather just live with me forever... I don't think he loves me!" She cried as she broke down into undignified sobs.

Harry looked helplessly at Draco who stood and knelt next to Harry, in front of Hermione.

"Gr- Hermione." She lifted her head startled at the blond and began to wonder why he was here. "Hermione, Blaise loves you with all his heart. He wouldn't be marrying you or bonding to you if he didn't. Trust me on this; Blaise has never wanted anyone else." Draco assured her.

Hermione just looked at him before bursting into tears again, Draco stood and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'll get another glass, this also calls for alcohol."

Harry smiled as Draco left the room. Then he turned back to Hermione and waited for her to calm down before he spoke. Once her breathing softened she looked up at him, expectantly.

"Hermione," her nod brought his attention to Draco who was standing in the doorway watching Harry with his piercing silver eyes. Harry continued to speak, but it was to Draco and not Hermione. "There will always be somebody smarter, prettier, richer and better than you. But for all those people there is one man who thinks you are the smartest, prettiest, richest, best person in the world and for you that man is m-" he broke off and looked away from the bright eyes towards Hermione, "for you that man is Blaise."

Hermione looked at him before turning her head to look at Draco, who was still staring at Harry. Smiling at the two boys she stood and hugged Harry before hugging Draco. "I'll see you two tomorrow, thanks guys."

Neither noticed that she moved to the fireplace, but didn't floo away instantly instead she watched the two men move closer together.

Harry approached Draco who backed out of the kitchen and into the lounge where he toppled onto the couch, and Harry followed. Crawling over him on all fours, stopping with his hands beside Draco's head, lips directly in line and groins in line.

"No interruptions this time." Harry breathed.

"Thank Merlin," Draco lifted himself onto his elbows and attached their lips, groaning at the contact that had been a long time coming. Harry's tongue plundered into the wet cavern mapping out each and every crevice, stroking the roof of Draco's mouth before Draco came back to his senses and suckled on Harry's tongue.

Both men gasped as the fight for dominance became fierce as their hips joined, groins brushed and mouths separated. Draco pushed Harry's head away from his neck to look into his eyes, seeing only lust and acceptance Draco shifted his hips upwards pushing his long hard length into Harry's.

A growl escaped Harry as he pushed back against Draco before kissing him hard on the mouth. They continued to thrust their hips together and tongues into each other's mouths before they stiffened and came.

Draco kissed Harry softly before lying back onto the sofa with Harry on top, and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Harry stared at Draco before settling onto his chest and falling asleep to the sound of Draco's steadying heart beat, completely satisfied and hoping to not get punched in the morning.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, for Merlin's sake!" Someone yelled.

Harry shot up off Draco's chest and looked over the back of the couch towards Ron who was making his way up the stairs.

"Ron?" He questioned sleepily.

"Harry?" Draco muttered as he stirred beneath him. Harry's eyes widened as the movement caused Ron to come into the room.

"Who was that Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Uh, no one Ron," Harry said uncomfortably.

"So I'm no one now Potter. Get off me and I'll go then." Draco said. He was pissed and hurt so he pushed Harry off him and stood, but soon froze as he caught sight of Ron standing in the doorway.

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Ron exclaimed.

Gaining his composure Draco straightened his shirt before smirking at a dumbfounded Ron. "I was sleeping, but you woke me up. Now I'm off to my Manor to get my outfit. I shall see you two at the wedding."

Draco smiled at Harry and nodded at Ron before moving out towards the kitchen to floo home, leaving Harry to deal with Ron's questions.

* * *

"Mate, you'll be fine. Hermione loves you- what?" Draco said as he stopped to look at Blaise's confused expression.

"You called her Hermione. When did that happen?" Blaise questioned curiously.

Blaise and Draco were standing at the altar of an old church in London, waiting for Hermione and her brides-man Harry.

Draco smiled shyly. "It happened last night. She went to see Potter about some things and well, you know." Draco half shrugged not liking the gleam in Blaise's eye.

"Did you get to fuck him?" Blaise questioned with a devilish smirk.

"Blaise!" Draco chastised.

"I'll take that as a no." Smirking Blaise turned to face the back of the church as the music had started and Harry came walking down the aisle.

Blaise heard Draco's breath hitch as he stared at the green-eyed man walking towards them, dressed in an all white suit with a black shirt he contrasted perfectly with Draco who was wearing a black suit and white shirt like Blaise. The on lookers were able to pick up the tension between the two men. Hermione who had just come through the doors on her father's arm saw the way Harry and Draco were looking at each, ignoring the people around them and the fact that it wasn't their wedding. She smiled to herself.

The ceremony started and Blaise and Hermione faced each other, so too did Harry and Draco. They stared into each other's eyes letting the words of the muggle ceremony wash over them.

"We were never the best of friends, or friends at all, but I know now that my life will not be the same without you in it. I like being the one to make you laugh, to comfort you, to hold you and to tell you that everything is going to be alright… we never saw each other in the right light until recently and that makes each and every second with you so much more special. I know there will be challenges and hardships, but I know that because we are together we can pull through and that is all that matters to me... you are all that matters to me, and I love you."

Harry was pulled out of his trance as Draco looked towards the married couple who were now kissing to the sound of applause. Harry turned back to face Draco who was hugging Hermione with vigor. "Congratulations! You make him happy Hermione."

Harry shook hands with Blaise. "Make her an honest woman Zabini, and you hurt her, you die." Harry told him darkly.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

Draco grinned as Hermione reprimanded him. "He can't help it Hermione, the hero complex." Draco pointed out. Hermione grinned as Harry scowled. Hermione and Blaise walked down the aisle with Harry and Draco following.

"I guess that makes you my damsel in distress, Draco." Harry teased. Draco turned to gape after him as Harry merely chuckled and followed the newly weds.

* * *

Once the muggle guests, apart from Hermione's parents, had left to go to the reception everybody was ushered back inside for the Wizard Bonding Ceremony. Hermione and Blaise again stood in front of the altar with Harry and Draco behind them, respectively.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger agree to bond with, for all eternity, Blaise Alexander Zabini?"

"I agree." Hermione said with a grin.

"Do you Blaise Alexander Zabini agree to bond with, for all eternity, Hermione Jane Granger?"

"I agree." Blaise said with an equal grin nearly bursting at the seams.

The old wizard turned now away from the couple to Harry, "do you Harry James Potter have any objections to the match?"

"I do not." Harry replied.

"Do you Harry James Potter agree to this bonding ceremony in the name of Merlin?"

"I agree." He responded.

Draco was then asked the same questions before both males placed their wands on Hermione and Blaise's intertwined hands which glowed white and then bronze, symbolising the bonding's completion.

The wizards and witches watching cheered before apparating away towards the venue of the reception where they intermingled with the muggles as they all made their way inside for the night of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, this was written by Apple and edited by me... the Songs are Heroes by David Cook and Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis.... aw gotta love em... Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

The reception site was absolutely beautiful. It was held in a muggle winery with a view that stretched for miles. The setting sun set the mood for the beautiful wedding. Both bride and groom were radiant and glowing with happiness. The guests were mingling and enjoying themselves happily. Any magic that was going on was not seen to the muggle eye. Harry stood back watching everyone. His eyes drifted over to a certain blond who was talking with Blaise's mother and Narcissa. He was being quite charming and Harry felt a slight blush creeping up his neck.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of emotion for him. First he was thrown on a case with someone that he thought hated him. Then they share a hotel room, a bed, and several moments. Harry was rather overwhelmed even before the ceremony today. Their eyes never wavered from each other during the vow exchange and the words touched him to the core and he hoped that Draco felt the same. He ran his hands over his face trying to maintain his cool.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Ginny asked as she stood in front of him looking concerned.

"Yes, of course. Just been a stressful past couple of days," Harry replied with a slight smile.

"How was your trip?" She asked knowing that he had been in the company of Draco.

"Surprisingly it went well aside from not finding what we were looking for. We made it out of Romania without killing each other so that's something," Harry joked.

Ginny burst out in laughter earning a steely gray glare from across the yard, Harry laughed along with her not noticing the look they were given. Draco seethed inwardly as he watched the two former 'lovers'. His mother took note of his change and cataloged it for further discussion. Ginny led Harry over to the dance floor where a few of the younger kids in attendance were dancing. They joined in twirling the girls and boys.

At this Draco watched Harry fondly and found himself imagining Harry twirling one of their own children. Harry looked up and their bright gazes met momentarily and again Narcissa cataloged the looks. His gaze was broken by the crowd silencing and eyes turning to the doors where Hermione and Blaise would be coming out. The double doors opened and the bride and groom made their entrance again for dinner.

After everyone was settled in Harry clinked his glass and stood with all eyes on him. He casually cleared his throat and cast a silent _sonorous _spell. "Good evening everyone! As the man of honor I am obligated to make a speech to congratulate the newly married couple. I'm not the best at speeches so bear with me. As a matter of fact I think in all my years of giving speeches, Hermione wrote them for me," the crowd chuckled at this. "You'll be happy to know, well maybe you won't, but I wrote this myself," Harry continued. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Draco who was listening intently. Hermione and Blaise looked on with curious smiles on their faces.

"Hermione has been my best friend and confidant for over ten years. I love her like a sister and I've always respected her judgment, but when she told me that she was seeing Blaise I _almost _questioned her judgment for the first time. I thought to myself why him? Of all the blokes in England, why him? He was a Slytherin for cryin' out loud and best friends with the least favorite Slytherin in all of Hogwarts well in our year anyway," the audience chuckled at this as well, but Draco did not look amused. "But then she told me why she liked him and why she thought he was the one. He told her she was beautiful and caring and no one had ever said that to her. Whenever anyone hears the name Hermione Granger automatically you think, 'oh that bossy smarty pants', but Blaise said she was beautiful and I realized that he really liked her. He put all prejudices aside and looked at the root that is Hermione and it is that she is the most beautiful person I know."

"So then their love blossomed and they made a commitment today to be there for each other for always and that is truly magnificent. You both put all past issues aside and discovered that beneath it all was love. You two found love in the most unlikely place and I can only hope that one day I can find a love that deep and be as happy as I know you two will be. Always love each other and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you Hermione and Blaise is the one to do it. Congratulations!" Harry toasted. His eyes drifted over to Draco who stared back at him for a moment in confusion, but then he turned away and Harry felt a tug on his heart. He sat down and stared down at his plate. Draco stood up after a moment getting everyone's attention again.

"Well, as the best man I suppose I've got to make a speech as well. I don't really think I could top Harry's, but I'll sure try. Let's see, I had similar thoughts as Harry did about the relationship between our respective best friends, but I think I accepted it a lot faster than he did which is quite surprising I think. I could see it in Blaise's eyes just how important Hermione was to him and I have never seen him as happy as he is with her. I can't imagine anyone else for him than Hermione and like Harry, I too hope to one day find someone to love as much as they love each other and someone to make me as happy as they make each other. As a matter of fact, I'd like to think I may have already found them, but only time will tell. Congratulations Blaise and Hermione!" Draco toasted. He glanced over at Harry who was staring back at him in complete shock. _Is Draco referring to me? Is he in love with me?_ Harry questioned. Draco looked away again and sat back down. He didn't look at Harry for the rest of dinner.

After awhile they had done the cake and it was time for dancing. Harry decided to not let the speeches get to him so he was dancing with everyone and anyone, young or old. He danced with Hermione several times, Ginny, Pansy, Fleur, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, little nieces, old aunts and grandmotherly types, and Hermione's mom just to name a few. He was highly sought after at the place.

Draco sat at a table next to the dance floor in the shadows glowering at Harry the entire time. Blaise had watched his friend for several minutes and finally made his way over and sat down next to him pushing a butterbeer his way.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" He questioned.

Draco scoffed loudly rolling his eyes. He didn't respond right away and Blaise knew he wouldn't so he just waited it out. Finally Draco rubbed his face rigorously and turned to look at Blaise. "Just look at him. He's like a dance whore. He's danced with every female here and he has not once looked at me. I mean what am I? A little side car that is only used when he really needs it? You know, we kissed last night and we slept together, well more like on each other, but slept all the same. He can't even look at me today! Git!" He said angrily.

Blaise chuckled and Draco sent him a death glare which only made him laugh harder. "Draco, you must be blind. He stared at you through the whole ceremony. He stared at you for most of his speech. He has looked over here at you several times all night. You have done the exact same thing so I think you aren't mad at him, you're mad at yourself because you're feeling for the first time in your life something for another person and you have no idea what to do about it," Blaise said.

"Wow that made absolutely no sense," Draco said bitterly.

Blaise chuckled again. "Draco, just admit it. You've got feelings for Harry and you have no idea what to do about it. You've got honest to god feelings for him and that is foreign territory for you."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, no. I do not have feelings for him. Nope, I do-" Draco stopped mid denial to watch Harry dip Hermione smiling brightly at her; a wistful expression crossed his face. Blaise stood and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's what I thought mate," Blaise said before walking away.

Draco watched him go and then brought his gaze back to Harry. A new song began called _Heroes _by David Cook. Harry twirled Hermione before holding her close and dancing away to the song. Draco stood up his face set in determination and he stalked towards the dancing best friends.

"May I cut in?" He asked as he stood next to them.

Harry stepped back turning Hermione towards him. Draco smiled at her, but shook his head and she shyly grinned. He turned to Harry.

"I meant with you," Draco said quietly.

Harry stared at him and looked between Hermione and Draco. She gave him a reassuring smile and stepped further away to give them some space. Harry was frozen in place as his eyes met Draco's who looked rather nervous himself. Harry nodded and slipped his arms up around his neck as Draco placed his around his waist pulling him close. They both gasped at the contact as they swayed to the music.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

"Hey yourself," Draco replied.

_I want to be with you and you alone_

"So where have you been all night?" I haven't seen you out here dancing like I thought you would," Harry commented not wanting to give away the fact that he knew exactly where he'd been all night.

"I was observing the dancing, mainly only one person, but observing all the same," Draco replied.

Harry didn't respond at first as the first part of the chorus began.

_I'm not going to come down  
Down off of these clouds  
All these heroes come and go  
But you're still standing  
You teach me to rise up  
To open my eyes up  
All these heroes come and go  
But you're still standing_

He listened intently to it and he could hear Draco quietly singing along with it. He looked up at him and Draco blushed.

"Have you been watching me all night?" Harry asked quietly.

"I've been watching my hero all night," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry's breath caught before he responded. "Who is your hero?"

"You," Draco replied in barely a whisper. His lips brushed his cheek as he moved his head back to look into Harry's emerald eyes. They just stared at each other through the rest of the song. They didn't talk or say anything else. When the song ended Draco pulled Harry close in an embrace. "Thank you for the dance. I'm sorry for being such a prat all these years. Just know that no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you. Always," He whispered before he stepped back.

He started to walk away from Harry both completely oblivious to the stares that they were getting from everyone in attendance. A new song came on called _Footprints in the Sand _by Leona Lewis. Harry stood there for a moment watching Draco walk away. Finally he got it together and jogged to catch up to him and he whirled him around to face him.

"Dance with me again?" Harry asked.

Draco stared at him and nodded slowly. Harry took his hand and led him back to the dance floor. They began their dance again, cheek to cheek. Harry closed his eyes as the swayed slowly in a circle.

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

"Draco, I need to tell you something," Harry whispered.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"I accept your apology and I know I haven't made things easy on you. What I really want to tell you though is that I don't know if you were talking about me in your speech, but I think I've found the one that I can love and be happy with for the rest of my life," Harry whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled as he waited a moment before asking his next question. "Who is that?" He asked in a slightly high pitched voice. He cursed himself for sounding like a boy going through puberty.

"You," Harry said quietly.

Draco grinned happily. He didn't realize how much Harry saying that three letter word to him would make him feel so fantastic. "I've got something to tell you as well," He said next his voice deeper this time. He felt Harry shake slightly at his seductive tone.

"What's that?" Harry asked as his voice went up in pitch. Draco grinned at this before responding.

"In my speech when I mention that I had found the one for me…" He began.

"Yeah…" Harry said trailing off at the end.

Draco stepped back and stared into his eyes. "It's you. It's always been you," He whispered.

Harry gasped and his eyes widened as Draco leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his. There was a collective gasp from everyone, but neither boy paid any attention. Their mind, heart, and soul were only for each other in this very moment. Draco reached up and cupped Harry's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Harry let out a quiet moan and clutched onto Draco like he was a life line. Suddenly Harry found himself focusing on his home and he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and apparated them away.

Hermione and Blaise stared at the spot where their best friends had just been and then turned to each other with broad smiles on their faces.

"Finally," They said together as they kissed happily and continued dancing.

_Weddings are so beautiful. Everyone is always so happy and there are lots of tears of joy. Whatever. Hermione and Blaise look so happy. It's a shame that I'm going to have to ruin it. Harry has been dancing with everyone tonight and it doesn't appear that Malfoy is too happy about that, but wait he's getting up to dance, finally. Of course, ask Harry. Wow, took you long enough. _

_This is so sickening. Too much damn happiness in one place. These songs are rather suiting for our esteemed hero too. Hero my ass. He can't save shit. He definitely won't be able to save anyone close to him. Yes, Harry Potter, my plan is beginning to pick up. Soon enough you will have nothing left and I will have everything. Oh Merlin, they are snogging on the dance floor! Come on have some respect! Well, at least everyone knows now that the two former rivals are in love. Makes it even better. Enjoy it while you can Harry._

Draco let out a gasp as his feet touched the floor again. He broke the kiss long enough to realize that they were in an unfamiliar bedroom, but he had the distinct feeling that it was Harry's. He felt hands on his face and realized that Harry was pulling his face towards his again. His lips met Harry's and he groaned at the intensity. Draco's hands wandered over the buttons on Harry's shirt as Harry made fast work on his own buttons. Within seconds both their shirts were off and they took a step back to marvel at each other.

"Harry, I…this….Merlin you have no idea," Draco stuttered as he looked over his sculpted chest and abs.

"Oh, I think I do," Harry said as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Draco's again. He fisted his hands in his hair as he pushed him back towards the bed. They landed on top of each other and slid back towards the pillows never breaking the kiss. Harry left his lips and moved to his neck as he began nibbling a path down his neck, to his chest, and settling over his aching erection. He looked at Draco in pure lust and grinned mischievously as he worked his way back up his chest not relieving him of his prison. Harry grinned as Draco arched his back and moaned loudly at the contact.

"Gods, I've waited so long for this," Draco breathed as he arched his back again pushing his groin into Harry's.

"You're not going to punch me this time are you?" Harry asked as he sat back slightly to look at him.

"I will if you don't get your hot lips back on me," Draco growled. Harry grinned and immediately went back to kissing him. On his next trip down he licked a path all the way down and he felt Draco shake beneath him. He made fast work of his pants and boxers and within seconds all of Draco had been revealed. Harry's mouth dropped open as his eyes traveled from the sculpted muscles of his chest to his toned abs and to the trail of light blond hair that lead to the hottest thing Harry had ever laid eyes on, aside from Draco himself. He was speechless as so many thoughts ran rampant in his head.

He was so lost in the beauty that was all Draco that he didn't even realize it when Draco gripped his arms and switched their positions leaving Harry on the bottom. He finally snapped out of it when Draco began his own teasing. He wasn't as gentle as Harry and he sucked and bit him all over leaving little marks in every place his lips touched. Harry moaned and arched his back totally enjoying the aggression. Draco stopped for a moment and looked up at him and he was met with blazing emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare stop now Malfoy," Harry growled bucking his hips up causing Draco's eyes to flash molten silver and a malicious smirk to form on his lips. Harry grinned as Draco removed his pants and boxers with flourish and without any warning Draco engulfed Harry's prominent cock and sucked and pulled and licked in earnest. Harry let out a pleasurable groan and gripped the sheets as he tried in vain to control his orgasm.

Draco could feel him pulsing in his mouth and he grinned as he lifted off. Harry nearly let out an impatient growl, but it turned into a cry of bliss as Draco's tongue slid from his balls to the tip and with a particularly hard suck Harry came with Draco's name tumbling off his lips.

He had just started to come down from his high when he felt his entrance becoming rather wet. His eyes popped open wide and he stared at Draco nervously. "I've never done this before," he whispered.

"I know," Draco said and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he slid in one finger slowly. Harry closed his eyes tightly and flexed his muscles around his finger. "Just relax. I will go slowly," Draco assured him. He watched as Harry visibly relaxed and then he slowly entered another finger and he watched in amazement as Harry made the most wonderful face that Draco had ever seen. It was pure desire.

After a few moments he prepped himself and braced himself at Harry's entrance. He looked at him waiting for approval. Harry gave a tight nod and Draco leaned down and kissed him gently. As he kissed him he slid into him and Harry cried out again as he got used to having him inside him. Draco continued to kiss him, but then he repositioned himself and Harry let out a sound that he didn't even know he could make.

"Oh gods! Don't stop! Don't wait, just go!" Harry breathed as Draco began moving and he realized that he had hit his pleasure spot and he grinned as he picked up the pace and pounded into him. Harry was seeing stars and he found himself thrusting up in sync with Draco. He cleared his head and opened his eyes to stare into Draco's. His eyes never wavered as Draco went even faster and he looked like he was about to burst. Harry gave him a brilliant smile and a wink and Draco tensed up.

"Harry…" he moaned and then the orgasm hit him and he came hard and fast at the same time as Harry who had been fisting himself since he kept eye contact with him unbeknownst to Draco.

Draco collapsed on Harry who began peppering him with kisses. He looked up at Harry and grinned sleepily. "I've never done this before either," Draco whispered as he kissed him gently on the lips. Harry looked at him in shock.

"Never?" Harry asked.

"Not with a guy. I was waiting," Draco said as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"What were you waiting for?" Harry asked.

"My hero," Draco replied with a grin. Harry's eyes widened and then he reached up pulling Draco down to him kissing him hard. They pulled away from each other both utterly spent. Harry lazily waved his hand cleaning them up and then he pulled the blankets up and around them and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I'm glad you waited," Harry said.

"As am I," Draco whispered as he closed his eyes. Then they fell asleep in each others arms right where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Chapter Six is here... written by yours truly and edited by Apple so enjoy... doing my best to get the next chapter of SablewoodHamlet written but it's tough with the essays I have to write for unni but I'm hoping to start writing tonight and have it up by the end of next week, feel free to send all sorts of curses at me!!**

Chapter 6

Draco woke up cocooned in a warm embrace, a bare chest against his back. He turned in the arms that were holding his waist tightly and pecked Harry's lips before sliding out of the bed and wandering down the stairs looking into each room until he found the kitchen.

Sighing at the muggle technology Draco snapped his fingers and Kreacher instantly appeared in front of him, "Master Draco? Oh what an honour it is to have a pureblood and the last Black male in the House of Black –"

"Kreacher, I would like a cup of coffee please."

"Yes of course, Master Draco." A cup of coffee was placed in Draco's hand as the elf bowed lowly and disapparated instantly.

Draco leant against the hearth of the fire sipping his coffee and contemplating on the beauty of the morning which was interrupted by green flames in the fire place. He stepped back so he could see who it was and they could see him.

"Harr- Oh Draco, how nice to see you," the bodiless head said.

Draco's eyes widened as he recognised the red-haired, red-faced woman in the fireplace.

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Draco asked a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I'm fine. Draco, is Harry about?" She asked kindly.

"Uh no he's still asleep, can I do anything for you?" Draco asked trying to be polite.

"No dear its okay, I wasn't aware you were such an early riser," Mrs. Weasley said with a sly grin.

Draco blanched as he realised he was naked. He dropped his hands hoping the mug would cover himself.

"Oh, not to worry dear the cups not big enough. Besides I have seen it all before, six boys dear. Well Harry is a lucky boy. I must go, but someone will call back in an hour," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to look behind her.

Draco opted for nodding as he couldn't speak through his embarrassment. He sighed in relief when her head was removed from the flames.

**XXXX**

Harry woke half an hour later to a cold bed. Closing his eyes and flopping onto his back Harry let out a frustrated, pain filled groan as a sharp pain shot up his spine reminding him of what happened the night before. It made him even more upset to think that Draco had got what he wanted and had left early.

Standing gingerly Harry made his way down to the kitchen continuously berating himself for being so stupid. Draco had obviously got what he wanted and left, in and out, literally.

Harry stumbled over the threshold of the kitchen and breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn't hit the floor. It was then that he realised the warm arm around his waist, the chest against his back, and the erection nudging his arse crack.

Suddenly lips descended onto his neck sucking and nibbling before he was turned around and met Draco's grin with a shy smile.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked in concern.

Harry just looked away ashamedly.

"You thought I that I had left?" – At Harry's nod he continued – "Well you need to know that I will never leave you. I only came down because I needed caffeine and I didn't want to wake you," Draco explained with a reassuring smile.

Hungrily Harry captured Draco's lips pouring his desire, shame and apology into Draco allowing him to absorb all of his emotions. The kiss soon wasn't enough so Harry picked Draco up and walked them over to the kitchen table where Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist allowing for him sit on the table, Harry standing in front of him and their erections grinding together.

Harry stepped away from Draco and walked around the side of the table before pulling Draco around so his back and head were on the table, but his hips and legs were hanging off the edge. Harry soon gripped those very legs as he cast a wandless lubrication spell before teasing Draco with his arousal.

"Harry, Harry, hurry up," Draco whined.

"So demanding love," Harry teased.

Harry smirked at Draco's obvious need and desire, he slowly started to inch his finger into the hole curling it slightly before adding a second. After he found Draco's prostrate Harry added a third finger and proceeded to stretch Draco's tight hole as he leaned down to suck on Draco's dusky nipple.

When Draco pulled and tugged on Harry's hair he leaned a hand down to pull and stroke Draco into completion. Draco came with a loud cry as his seed spurted over both their chests and stomachs.

As Draco came down from his orgasmic bliss Harry started easing his way into him taking advantage of Draco's relaxed muscles. Both men groaned at the feel of the other; the sheer tightness and utter completion. Once Harry was fully sheathed, he and Draco engaged in a long passionate kiss as Draco adjusted to Harry's thick, hard girth and length.

Slowly setting up a rhythm of movement in and out of Draco Harry was having a hard time _(pun not intended)_ maintaining self control to keep from pounding into his lover, the lover who was sprawled out on the table in front of him looking wanton with messy hair, flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and eyes shut tight.

Draco was sick of the slow thrusts so he clenched around Harry, enjoying the moan that was torn from his lips.

"Let go Harry," Draco urged.

"What?" Harry asked in a constricted voice.

"Let go and pound into me so hard that all I know is you," Draco begged.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, seeing the sincerity there. He pulled all the way out before shifting Draco's hips up slightly and plunging fiercely into him.

Both males felt their orgasms nearing so their thrusts became more frantic. Just as Draco tossed his head back and screamed as he came, the fire place glowed green and Ron got an eyeful of Draco sprawled out on the table, Harry thrusting into him and Draco coming so hard that his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Harry?" Hearing Ron's weak question, Harry turned his horrified face towards the sound, but found himself coming as Draco clenched around him.

Ron stared as Harry bit his lip his eyes seeking out Draco's flushed face. Draco pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Harry as he kissed him passionately.

Harry turned to face Ron's pale face when he coughed; Ron seemed to cower under the intense gazes of the males he interrupted.

"Um well yes could, I was wondering, um just get over here ASAP."

With that Ron withdrew his head so fast that Harry and Draco started to laugh before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**XXXX**

Over at the Burrow Molly looked at her sons pale face and chuckled, "Did you see Draco naked?"

Ron turned to face her, and wildly shook his head. "Both, I mean they were, I –" He made frantic gestures one of his hands moved forward and back into a hole made by his other hand.

This caused Molly to chuckle harder, "Oh my. I thought seeing Draco naked was good, if only I had have seen them together it would have made my day."

"MUM!" Ron cried in shock.

"Who was top?" Molly questioned curiously.

"Harry," Ron said quietly.

"Hmm, not what I expected," Molly pondered.

"Mum?" Ron asked meekly.

"Yes Ronald?" Molly responded.

"They were – on the table, in the kitchen," Ron muttered.

"How…interesting," Molly said looking thoroughly intrigued by the conversation.

"Mum," Ron said again in a slightly unnerved voice.

"Yes?" She questioned again.

"We eat at that table," He said again looking utterly horrified and sick to his stomach.

**XXXX**

Half an hour later Harry and Draco flooed through to the Weasley's to find Ron (who still looked pale), Neville and Dean sitting in the living room.

Harry took one look at their long faces and his smile fell from his face, "What's wrong?" He questioned looking at each of their faces.

"Seamus. The dark object or whatever got Seamus," Dean muttered looking devastated.

Harry took a step back and ended up in Draco's arms. The feel of them made him relax slightly before he turned to find a very red faced Ron staring intently at the floor.

"Oh for fucks sake Weasel, people have sex get over it," Draco said in an annoyed voice.

Everybody looked between a pissed off Draco and a thoroughly embarrassed Ron who just flicked his eyes around the room before staring back at the floor.

"Or is it that you didn't know how two men did it? I –" Draco questioned.

"Draco, please this is not the time," Harry interrupted.

Inclining his head Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before retreating to the kitchen to Mrs. Weasley whilst Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville discussed Seamus' situation and decided to go out that night to celebrate Seamus' life and mourn his death.

**XXXX **

Draco was at his home, alone and brooding whilst Harry was out with the Gryffindors mourning the loss of the exuberant Irishman. He made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine when an owl started tapping against the window.

Sighing Draco let the bird in and untied the large parcel from its leg. He didn't recognise the hand writing and he was desperate for Harry to return so he made his way back to the kitchen.

The parcel sat innocently on his coffee table, ignored for now.

**XXXX**

_'I told you Potter I was going to harm you and how? The heart, you always get the hero's weakness which is his heart... the heart that belongs to Draco Fucking Malfoy!'_

_The man wrapped a parcel up in plain brown paper and wrote Draco's name before attaching it to an owl and watching it disappear into the night before he turned around and joined the celebrations._

**XXXX**

Harry and the boys were fairly tipsy by the time they had finished toasting Seamus' life and mourning his death which made it harder for them to keep drinking. Harry stood first and laughed at the disappointment on their faces.

"Harry, stay a bit longer," Dean whined.

"I can't Dean, or I'll have an irate blond Slytherin on my hands," Harry reasoned looking terrified.

"I doubt he'll be on your hands mate," Ron said with a smirk. He was over his embarrassment now and settled for teasing Harry instead.

Harry blushed, but shrugged off Ron's comment leaving him to explain to the other two what happened when he had fire called that morning. Harry made his way to Draco's flat, stumbling into the darkened room. He saw a package on the table, one that was itching to be opened.

"Draco? Draco, are you awake? Draaaco?" Harry called in an overly loud voice.

"I am now Harry. How drunk are you?" Draco said in annoyance.

Harry scoffed at the blond deity leaning against the doorframe. He was completely bare with hair sticking up all over the place and his face flushed. He moved over towards the kitchen, "Now that I'm up, would you like some hot chocolate?" Draco asked as he grinned at the flush on Harry's face.

"Yeah, hey, hey Draco? Can I open this?" Harry asked grinning like a child as his eyes settled on the package (_not Draco's physical package)_.

In the kitchen Draco smirked, "Yes Harry, you can open it."

Harry squealed like a five year old girl in a candy store as he tore off the plain brown paper, an envelope was inside. He extracted it and read out the contents.

_"Malfoy,_ _Look for the lions in their own house; look for the cure to save your spouse._ That's really weird Draco; huh all you got was a stone. It smells funny," Harry commented as he reached inside to examine it closer.

In the kitchen Draco dropped the mugs he was holding and ran to where Harry was standing. His hand was nearly in the box before Draco cried out a command for him to stop.

"Why can't I look at it?" Harry questioned reaching further into the box.

"Because Harry I don't know who sent it and with all the crazy stuff that's going on who knows what that could really be. I just have a bad feeling. Come on, let's go to bed," Draco said calmly.

Harry shrugged and nodded as he set the box down. He strode towards Draco's outstretched hand. Unfortunately neither one noticed that Harry had actually brushed the stone with his finger ever so slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.. here's chapter 7... we're still writing chapter 8 and by still writing I mean we know what will be in the chapter... Sable.. is being written tonight! Written by Apple, edited by moi! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Draco rolled over to wrap his arms around Harry, but found nothing. He opened his eyes and saw sunlight peeking through the curtains, but still no Harry. He sat up fully feeling slightly alarmed. He heard some movement in the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. He figured Harry had gotten up and was just using the loo before coming back to bed. He settled back into the bed with another sigh, but instantly sat bolt right up when a loud crash came from the bathroom. Draco threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom.

Harry was sitting against the bathtub staring at the cabinets across from him rocking back and forth and mumbling under his breath. Draco stared down at him in concern. He couldn't understand what he was saying at all.

"Harry? Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked. He looked around and saw several items littering the floor. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. He cowered further into the bathroom and Draco felt his stomach clench.

"You don't love me, you don't love me. You hate me, you really hate me," Harry muttered over and over again.

Draco looked at him in bewilderment. "Harry, what are you talking about?" He reached out to touch his arm and Harry cried out as if he'd been burned.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch the things you hate! Get away from me!" Harry cried. His eyes continued to get wider and he was sweating profusely.

Draco felt his heart breaking. "Harry, what's gotten into you? Of course I love you and I definitely don't hate you," Draco tried to soothe.

Harry burst into tears. "No! You hate me! I can see it in your eyes! I just want to die! I can't take the pain of you hating me!"

Draco knelt in front of him and tried to wrap his arms around Harry, but he shoved him away and cowered down to the point where he was nearly lying on the ground. Draco took several steps back and sat against the door his eyes wide with fear and hurt and pain. "Harry, I don't hate you. You don't want to die. I love you more than anything," Draco tried again.

Harry shook his head back and forth quickly. His tears were coming in torrents now. "Leave me alone! Just go away!" He cried again.

Draco stood quickly and rushed from the bathroom and to the floo in his room. He kept the door open so he could keep an eye on Harry who was now lying on his side crying uncontrollably. He threw in some floo powder and stuck his head into the fireplace. Hermione was sitting on her couch reading a book.

"Hermione!" Draco cried. She jumped in her seat and looked down at him. She looked at the concern in his face and knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"Draco, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I know you're on your honeymoon, but something is wrong with Harry and I don't know what. He's talking about nonsense and crying uncontrollably and I just don't know what's wrong with him!" Draco cried frantically.

"Move over," Hermione said as she stood up. Draco stepped back and a minute later Hermione stepped into the room and rushed towards the bathroom. "Harry? Hey, it's me."

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes and shook his head again. "No! Why are you doing this to me? You really do hate me! Get away from me, both of you! You both hate me!" He cried.

Hermione shook her head and knelt down close to him. "Harry, we don't hate you. What is wrong with you?" She asked fearfully.

Harry continued to shake his head and then all of a sudden his eyes rolled up into his head as his body began shaking violently. Hermione let out a shriek and slid backwards, right into Draco's legs. Draco gasped loudly and clamped a hand over his mouth as he watched the man he loves convulse on the floor. As suddenly as it began it stopped and Harry was still, his eyes closed.

Draco jumped over Hermione and scooped Harry up into his arms. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?" He demanded. Harry didn't respond and was lying limp in his arms. He turned to Hermione who had tears streaming down her face.

"We need to get him to St. Mungos. Did he come into contact with anything between today and yesterday?" She asked.

Draco sat there for a moment thinking and then it hit him. Harry had come into contact with the dark object. The item Draco got in the mail yesterday was the dark object. His face fell and went pale as he realized what this meant. "No, no, no. Baby, please no. Don't do this to me. No, no, no," Draco cried as he clutched Harry to his chest.

"Draco! What is it?" Hermione demanded.

"He…he….the dark object…" Draco muttered.

Hermione gasped and shook her head and started to cry. She stood and headed for the floo. "Draco, we need to get him there," She whispered. Draco nodded as he scooped Harry up and carried him to the floo. He stepped into the green flames behind Hermione and landed roughly in the lobby of St. Mungos. He rushed forward with Harry and the attendant immediately escorted them to the third floor for Potion and Plant poisoning.

When they arrived they were met by Neville and a couple of other healers. A look of surprise flickered across his face which did not go missed by Draco. He raised an eyebrow and Neville quickly looked away and replaced the look on his face with concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He came into contact with the dark object," Draco replied.

Neville looked up at him his eyes flickering with the same look of surprise and underlying guilt. "Um, how did this happen?" Neville asked stuttering slightly under Draco's penetrating gaze.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us?" Draco said with a slightly scathing tone.

Hermione's eyes widened at Draco's tone. "Draco, what is your problem?"

Draco shook his head and Neville gulped and turned away. "Let's get him in here and let me check him over," Neville said as he motioned towards a room. Draco followed behind Hermione and gingerly set Harry down on the bed.

Draco and Hermione stood back watching Neville examine Harry. Draco was scrutinizing his every move as Hermione chewed on her neatly manicured fingernails. After awhile Neville sighed loudly and scribbled something down on a chart that he was holding. Draco stepped closer to look at his writing and stifled a gasp as he recognized the handwriting. _No, this can't be. Neville. There is no way._ Draco thought in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Draco, but he is exhibiting all the signs that everyone else had. I don't know what else we can do," Neville responded.

"How much time do we have?" Hermione questioned her voice cracking.

"It's hard to say. It could be hours. It could be a day. I honestly don't know," Neville replied.

"Hermione, sit with him please. I need to speak with Neville alone," Draco said. He walked over to Harry and kissed the top of his head and muttered soft words that no one heard. Hermione merely nodded as Draco followed behind Neville out into the hallway. They closed the door behind them.

"I should be killing you right now," Draco said in a heated voice.

Neville crossed his arms defensively and said nothing.

"I don't know why you've done this and you can bet you will pay for this, but right now all that matters to me is saving Harry. Where is the antidote?!" Draco yelled.

"What are you implying?" Neville asked.

"Dammit, Longbottom! Don't play games with me. I don't know why you've done this, but I am _not _going to let Harry die in there!" Draco yelled again. He stepped closer into a threatening stance and Neville cowered slightly.

"Draco, I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe if you looked at the package again you would know what to do," Neville replied.

Draco glared at him and pushed past him. He opened the door and walked over to Hermione. "Stay with him. I need to go back to my place and get the package. I will get back here as fast as I can. Hold onto him and don't let him go. I'm going to get the antidote," Draco told her.

She looked up at him in alarm. "There is an antidote? How long have you known?" She demanded.

"I just know okay. Please do not leave his side and do not leave him alone. Keep a close eye on Longbottom," Draco warned.

Hermione gave him a perplexed look. "Draco, why on earth do I need to keep an eye on Neville of all people?" She asked.

"Just trust me okay. I'll explain it later. I've got to go," Draco answered. He leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the lips and quickly left the room. He bypassed a guilty looking Neville and made his way back to the floo.

Draco flooed home and ran to the package he got. He glanced down at the seemingly harmless rock and then reached for the note.

_Malfoy,_ _Look for the lions in their own house; look for the cure to save your spouse._

"What is he talking about?" Draco said aloud. He was now positive that Neville was behind all of this. He sat down heavily in a chair racking his brain to try and decipher the message. He thought about where the case began with Ben coming back from Romania. _That's where it all began. The House with Lions. That's what he's talking about! _Draco thought. He jumped up from his chair and ran out the door and to an apparition point.

He arrived right in front of The House with Lions. There were storm clouds overhead and Draco found himself feeling a sinister chill in the air. He ran forward, the box clutched under his arm and burst through the doors of the place. He looked around frantically for any sign of where he needed to go. There was a loud clap of thunder that served as a reminder to Draco that he was wasting time.

A man was walking down the vacant hallway and Draco turned to him looking frantic. "Where would one go to make a potion or something like that?" He asked.

The man studied him for a moment. "I'm not sure what you mean," He said in heavily accented English.

Draco threw the box open and showed it to the man who gasped. "This! I need to destroy it and find the antidote! Where can I do this?"

"I haven't seen that thing in many, many years," the man murmured.

Draco felt his temper rising. "I need to take care of this right away! The man I love has been exposed to this and I need to save him! Please, help me," Draco begged tears springing to his eyes.

The man nodded and started walking briskly back the way he came. Draco followed behind him. The man opened a simple door that lead into a darkened hallway. It looked like a secret passageway. Draco lit his wand as he followed the man. After some time they came to a circular room with a pedestal in the middle and an empty box. The man stepped up to it and placed his hands over it. He muttered several things in Romanian and the box glowed a dark blue and then disappeared.

"You are a wizard yes?" The man asked. Draco nodded. "Levitate the object to this spot and step back," He directed. Draco set the box down and did as he was told. He watched as the object settled onto the pedestal. He stepped back quickly as a burst of black, shimmering light exploded off of the pedestal. He shielded his eyes as did the man when the black light turned into a bright white light. The light disappeared and the rock was now encased in the box again.

"The antidote? Where is it?" Draco questioned.

The man motioned to a small, ornate cabinet built into the wall behind the pedestal. "It is in there. Now that the item is back where it belongs it should open for you. There is only enough for one person though," The man cautioned.

"It doesn't matter, there is only one person affected now," Draco replied. He walked quickly over to the cabinet and opened it. Encased in a burgundy pillow was a small vial of a light pink potion.

"Hurry young man. I don't think your love has much time left," the man said in a far off voice. He was staring at nothing, his eyes slightly glazed over. Draco felt his stomach drop and his heart begin racing. He was literally racing against the clock. He pocketed the vial and thanked the man profusely before he ran all the way down the darkened corridor and out of the front doors to the apparition point.

He immediately landed in front of St. Mungos and rushed inside. He didn't wait for the lifts and zoomed up the steps to the third floor and skidded to a stop outside Harry's door. Hermione was in there alone with him clutching his hand. Draco glanced up at the clock and realized that he had been gone for three hours.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes red from all the crying. "Draco, he's slipping away," she whispered.

Draco shook his head and ran over to Harry's bedside, his hands shaking as he removed the vial from his pocket. Harry's breaths were coming in short pants and were shallow. Draco felt tears in his eyes. "Harry, you need to pull through for me baby. I love you so much and you need to make it so that we can get married and have kids and everything. I've wasted too much time not being with you and I can't do that any longer. You are the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me and I can't lose you. I can't live my life without you. Please Harry, pull through for me baby," Draco whispered.

He tipped Harry's head back and uncorked the antidote. He opened Harry's mouth and poured the contents of the potion into it and helped Harry swallow. After he was assured that the potion was down he let Harry's head go back to its previous position. Both Hermione and Draco held their breath as they waited for the antidote to work its magic.

Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open and he let out a strangled breath and then his body began shaking uncontrollably. Draco gripped his arms. "Harry! Come on baby!" He cried. Then as soon as it came on the shaking stopped and a loud, drawn out beeped resonated off the walls.

"No Harry! No! Don't leave me! I love you!" Draco cried as tears streamed down his face. He buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck and cried as the beep continued to fill the room.

**Don't kill me Apple wrote this one! *hides behind laptop whilst glaring at Apple***


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hey guys, yes the final chapter is actually here!! The first part is written by me, the next by DrarryLover4Ever, then me again and Apple finishes it off! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did and thanks for sticking with us through the long journey!! Hope to do this again sometime Apple!_

**Chapter 8: The End**

_It was black. Everything was black. Everything was nothing and in the nothing place it didn't matter. It was over. No pain. Peace._

**XXXX**

Draco sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place looking around the room hopelessly. He felt spent and useless, he had just come back from Saint Mungos after Harry had flat lined the Healers came running in and ushered Draco and Hermione out into the corridor where Blaise, Ron and the Weasley's were waiting.

Taking one look at their downcast expressions Molly had sent Hermione home with Blaise and told Ron to make sure that Draco got home. After what seemed like hours, Draco dragged himself up to Harry's room and into his bed where Draco curled under the covers and clutched Harry's pillow to his chest, smelling the sandalwood scent that was unique to Harry before he sobbed himself into an exhausted sleep.

**XXXX**

_Grey. It was getting lighter. But there was no pain, not anymore. Still peace. Still nothing._

**XXXX**

Blaise sighed as he stared at his best friend; he had never seen Draco looking so weak or vulnerable as he did at this moment, wearing one of Harry's t-shirts and some Gryffindor red boxers with flying snitches. Eyes red and puffy with tears tracks on his cheeks, Draco tried to smile at his oldest friend, but it came out like a grimace.

"Draco," Blaise began.

"Don't Blaise. I can't just now, let me cry. Please?" Draco begged.

Blaise closed his mouth before pulling Draco into his strong embrace, holding the shaking body tightly as Draco broke down.

They stood like that for a few minutes when the Floo flared up and Hermione stepped through, she took one look at Draco and Blaise before smiling softly.

"If I didn't have conclusive proof that you were heterosexual Blaise, I'd be worried," Hermione teased.

Draco chuckled through his tears and pulled away as he looked at Hermione, "That's not funny Hermione."

She grinned and shrugged, "I have good news and good news, which would you prefer?"

Draco glared at her until she spoke, "First, Blaise and I are having a baby."

Draco stared at Hermione before hitting Blaise, "Thanks for telling me." He pulled Blaise into a hug then made his way over to Hermione, "Congratulations! And the other news?"

Hermione bit her lip, "He's woken up."

**XXXX**

_White. It was white. There was pain and people. Not the right person. Nothing was becoming something. Something was not right. It wasn't white enough. But there was no grey, no black._

**XXXX**

Draco rushed into Saint Mungos, thanking Merlin that the room he wanted was on the Ground Floor, Artifacts Accidents, was the only ward which made sense.

On the bed was a pale dark haired man with bright green eyes, who smiled as Draco ran into the room collapsing on the bed next to Harry.

"Oh Harry!! I thought you'd never wake up. The Healers said they weren't sure and-"

Harry held a finger to Draco's mouth, "Shut up and kiss me."

Draco smiled before taking hold of Harry's hand entwining their fingers as he moved it away from his lips and leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's soft, full lips.

Harry pulled away slightly when he felt a wetness on his cheeks that was not his own, he tugged Draco closer as the tears poured down his cheeks. Draco resisted Harry's hold and sat up on the bed.

"I can't do this Harry. You don't know how terrified I've been and I can't feel that way again. I love you, but if this happens to you again, I couldn't cope," Draco explained tearfully.

Harry frowned, "Are you breaking up with me? You love me, but you're breaking up with me to save yourself hurt and anguish?"

Draco took a deep breath, "You once said to me that there will always be somebody smarter, prettier, richer and better than me. But for all those people there is one man who thinks I am the smartest, prettiest, richest, best person in the world and for me that man is you."

"I don't understand Draco," Harry said in confusion.

"Well the same goes for me, it's you Harry. It's always been you, since the day we met in Madam Malkins and I'm asking you not to put me through it again, I'm asking you to marry me."

Harry's frown deepened, "What? I- I don't understand."

Draco's shoulders slumped and he stood from the bed, "I love you Harry and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What else is there to understand?"

Turning from the bed and Harry, Draco made to leave when a warm, clammy hand grasped his and Harry tugged Draco around to face him before struggling to sit up in his bed and automatically Draco hefted Harry into a more comfortable position.

Stepping away from Harry, Draco stood sheepishly next to the bed and twisted his fingers around themselves. "I- Draco- We haven't really been together long. And this is fast, I have fallen in love with you, I've loved you for years and I don't want to say 'no' to you. So I'm saying 'not now', Draco can you wait?"

Draco smiled sadly, "No. I can't wait for you Harry not for much longer, I've waited for seven years and my heart can't take it any longer."

"So you're saying all or nothing?"

"In a manner of speaking, I'm not saying we'd have to get married straight away I'm asking you to enter into an exclusive, committed relationship. "

Harry opened his mouth but Draco leaned down and kissed Harry pulling away to whisper against his lips "Don't answer me now, think about it. I'll come back at the end of the week."

He pressed his lips against Harry's again and the kiss was instantly deepened and their tongues entwined. Draco pulled away first and pressed his forehead against Harry's, their eyes met and Harry spoke "Passion persuades me one way, reason another. I see the better and approve it, but I follow the worse." (1)

Draco sighed before walking away from the room and from Harry.

**XXXX**

Harry sat there in silence for a long time, just thinking about everything. Draco wanted to marry him, something that Harry had been hoping for, for as long as he could remember. He had loved Draco for years whether he wanted to admit it or not and here Draco wanted to marry him and he couldn't say yes? What was wrong with him?

He groaned as he shut his eyes and threw an arm over them to shut out the infuriatingly bright light that the hospital lights were putting off. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Harry's heart skipped a beat hoping that it was Draco returning to tell him he'd wait forever for him to make up his mind, but when he looked over it wasn't Draco, but instead Neville, a very guilty Neville.

"Neville? What brings you here?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville stepped into the room and shrugged his shoulders. "I, uh, needed to see you, to tell you that I was turning myself in," he explained.

"What do you mean, turning yourself in?" Harry asked feeling instantly on guard as he tried to sit himself up more.

"It was me," Neville stated quietly.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean it was you?"

"I created the dark object that did this to you," he explained.

Harry gasped and looked completely shocked. "You what?"

Neville didn't repeat himself and that infuriated Harry even more. "You killed three people and nearly killed me, what the hell for?" he demanded.

Neville's expression sparked into anger. "For revenge of course," he replied.

"Revenge? For what?" Harry spluttered in complete shock. He had no idea what Neville could have against him. Harry had been nothing, but a good friend to him for years.

"I made it possible for you to kill Voldemort and what do I have to show for it? Nothing, but a little blip in the history books! It's always been about how you saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort. Not me. If it wasn't for me he'd still be alive and kicking and you'd probably be dead anyway," Neville explained heatedly.

Harry stared at him in shock. "So you tried to kill me, to what? Get me back for taking all your glory? The glory that I never wanted in the first place?"

Neville laughed sardonically. "You never wanted the glory? I say bullocks to that! You've always reveled in the glory that has followed you around since you were a baby!"

"I never wanted the glory. I hate it to this day, but I can't do anything about it no matter how hard I try. It still doesn't make sense on why you used it to try and kill me," Harry responded.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I wanted Malfoy to die! I wanted you to feel pain for once. Feel the loss of someone you love so deeply! You got in the way though, unfortunately. I wished you had died though, it would have made things that much easier," Neville replied.

Harry narrowed his gaze. "You wanted to kill Draco? You wanted it to be Draco in this bed instead of me? How would that have solved anything?"

"I just said, Potter. You would have felt the loss of losing someone that you loved. Besides, Draco inadvertently put my parents in a coma so it's like killing two birds with one stone," he chuckled at that analogy. "Too bad I couldn't get it right."

"Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you stop talking right now and come with me quietly," Kingsley interrupted as he made himself known by the door. He had heard Neville's confession and just as Harry was completely shocked, he was too.

Neville glared one last time at Harry before he walked away with Kingsley. Harry lay back in his bed and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He thought about how Neville wanted Draco to be here instead of him and that made Harry realize just how Draco felt while he was in a coma and he realized that he wouldn't put Draco through that again since he wouldn't want it that way either. He nodded an affirmation to himself before he reached over to press the nurse call button.

**XXXX**

"Gods, I'm so nervous," Draco muttered as he fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt. He was standing in the room that he and Harry had rediscovered one another and fallen in love all over again. They were getting married in the Mamaia Open Theatre in Romania which seemed suiting as that was where they finally admitted to themselves that they were in love.

"Draco, he loves you and you've both waited long enough for this day. There is no reason to be nervous," Blaise assured him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I know, but still what if he gets up there and he changes his mind?" Draco asked fearfully as he turned away from the mirror to look at Blaise.

"He won't change his mind. Now let's go and get you married, finally," Blaise said with a wink. Draco nodded, his nerves not completely calmed, but he smiled all the same.

They apparated to the theatre and arrived, just behind the stage, to a waiting and fidgeting Hermione. When she saw them she grinned broadly and waddled over to them.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're here!" she exclaimed as she approached them. Blaise instantly wound his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked in a panicked voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Harry are so meant to be," she muttered and Blaise chuckled into her hair.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, Draco, you're here! You actually came!" Harry exclaimed as he came down the steps from behind the stage. He stopped where he was as Draco turned to look at him. Harry was wearing a dark green dress shirt that made his eyes pop and Draco noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he grinned at how beautiful his eyes were. His black slacks fit him perfectly and Draco found himself wanting to skip the ceremony and just get him into bed.

Harry marveled at how sexy Draco was in his dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Draco's eyes were striking no matter what, but today they were bright and gorgeous and stood out even more. He let out a breath and stepped closer to him not realizing that in their perusal of one another that they had walked within inches of one another.

"Harry, you're…um…. you're-" Draco stammered as he continued to look him up and down.

"You too," Harry whispered as he brought his hand up to Draco's face. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and placed a gentle kiss to the palm of Harry's hand.

Hermione cleared her throat as Harry started to lean in for a kiss. They both turned to look at her giving her scathing looks. "Don't look at me that way. Get married first and then you can kiss," she pointed out.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Ready?" Harry whispered to Draco all his fears and nervousness gone.

"Definitely," Draco whispered back feeling completely at ease. They smiled at each other and linked their fingers together before walking towards the stage.

**XXXX**

"Do you know when I first knew I loved you?"

Harry turned around under the sheets and looked at Draco, who was lying on his side propped up by one elbow the sheet pooled around his waist.

"It was that year you were of gallivanting about the countryside doing Merlin-knows-what while I went back to school. I went back to Hogwarts and you weren't there, it took a while but I finally realised I missed you because I loved you."

Harry smiled and let one hand trail down Draco's bent arm to his hand which Harry held, "It was the same year for me. I- I could be Voldemort, be inside his head." Draco's hand gripped his tighter, "and I saw you. Through the tortures and the hate, I saw you and it kept me sane. Every time it happened I looked for your face, relieved when I could see it. I knew you were alive then, even if you hated it. Merlin I hated it, but you were there during that year and I was so glad. So glad."

Draco bent down so Harry whispered against his lips before they were taken in Draco's soft kiss. Harry smiled as Draco rolled his already naked body completely on top of Harry's, their skin slid together as their bodies knew how to please the other the most.

Fingers probing, mimicking tongues thrusting movements, Draco's hand trailed down towards the entrance to Harry's body. Lubrication already wetting his fingers was soon transferred to his lover. Draco's fingers entered Harry one at a time until Harry was thrusting down on all three, begging, pleading for more.

Draco pulled his fingers from Harry and coated his straining erection in lube before placing it at Harry's entrance and steadily pushing in. Both men groaned as Draco slid in until he could go no further.

"Draco! Draco please," Harry's face was shining. Sweat had formed a sheen over his flushed cheeks and caused his black hair to plaster to his forehead in clumps, his lips were plumps from kisses and Draco stopped.

"Draco?"

Harry sounded worried; Draco wasn't surprised there were tears in his eyes as he stared down at the man he loved.

"Sorry. I just-"

Harry reached up and wiped a tear from Draco's cheek, "Its ok Draco. It's ok."

Draco allowed Harry to pull them so their chests were flush against the others and Draco's head rested in Harry's neck tears mingling with the sweat and he couldn't stop himself from repeating over and over, "I almost lost you. I almost lost you."

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco were travelling back home after the honeymoon. There was a storm raging against the windows of the room and Draco made an executive decision not to travel back to London via portkey, it was too dangerous.

This left only a few other options and eventually they flooed to Draco's chateau in France before taking the Channel Tunnel train to London. Not happy with the change in plan Draco sulked on the train and barely looked up when someone entered their compartment.

Harry was looking avidly out of the window and glanced at every person passing by their compartment. When a heavily pregnant woman came in, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Everywhere else is full; I thought I might be able to fit in here."

Harry smiled warmly at her and stood; he ignored her protests and helped her into the seat he had recently vacated. She was a cheerful woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at Harry and glanced warily at Draco.

"Oh don't mind him; he's not happy about travelling by train."

Draco looked up and saw that Harry wasn't in his seat but standing in front of him, reaching up to him Draco pulled him onto his lap and listened to the conversation Harry was having with the pregnant woman.

"How long until you're due?"

The lady smiled, "Oh a few weeks and then I'll be in business again."

Draco saw his frown mirrored on Harry, "Business again? I don't mean to be rude but it's an unusual statement to make."

"Oh it's not rude. I mean I could ask you why you're sitting on that man's lap when it's clear you're lovers."

"Husbands."

She looked taken aback at the first thing Draco said, "He's my husband. Not my lover."

The lady, Samantha, laughed heartily "Fair enough. In answer to your question I'm a surrogate mother, give me sperm and I'll give you a babe."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances, which did not go unnoticed by Samantha, "Oh, Harry," he sighed.

Harry smiled sadly at the want in Draco's voice, a want he too was feeling. "I know Draco, I know," Harry leant down so their foreheads were touching and Draco took the next step to join their lips.

"Oh you two are just so sweet!" They looked at Samantha who was looking radiant, despite the pregnancy, "I'll give you my card and you give me two months and then contact me and we can make the arrangements to give the two of you a baby."

Draco smiled and reached out to hug her, nearly dislodging Harry in the process who had quickly stood to avoid being tipped on his arse. "Thank you, dear lady, thank you."

Samantha smiled, "Who wouldn't help two war heroes? The great Draco Malfoy-Potter and greater Harry Malfoy-Potter."

Harry and Draco stared, they had only told her Harry's first name as Draco was not overly receptive to her. "Oh, I'm sorry did you take only one name? Draco Potter? Or Harry Malfoy?"

Draco grinned "Oh, well aren't you brilliant! It is Malfoy-Potter but we weren't aware you knew who we were."

"Everyone knows who we are Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's 'duh' tone and settled back into his seat, pulling Harry onto his lap again. The three of them talked for the remainder of the journey, discussing plans about the Malfoy-Potter surrogacy.

**XXXX**

"Draco, do we honestly have to get more diapers?" Harry asked in annoyance. They had been stocking up on everything and Harry wondered if their coming baby would actually need all the diapers that they had.

"Of course, Harry! You can never have too many diapers! It's in the book," Draco said in exasperation as he absently gestured to a pile of books that were sitting on the coffee table at their house.

"Yeah, I get that, but the books also say that they won't be in newborns for very long so it's not a good idea to waste a lot of money on them. They say it's better to invest in the bigger sizes," Harry pointed out.

Draco looked completely affronted as he looked up at him. He stormed over to the books and started flipping through them. After all these months, Draco hated to be wrong. He wasn't ready to admit that he had gone a bit overboard while buying things for their baby that was to be delivered in a matter of days. They had no idea if it was a boy or a girl so most of the clothes they had bought were of the green and yellow shade. The baby had more toys, clothes, furniture, and diapers than twenty babies combined. He blamed Harry because Harry always gave him what he wanted. He always gave in to him.

He found the page he was looking for and scanned it quickly. He felt a blush start to creep up his cheeks as he read the diaper recommendations from the author of the book. He slammed the book closed and tossed it back onto the table. "Oh, what does she know?" he demanded as he heard Harry chuckling behind him. He whirled around and glared at him.

Harry smiled at him, but Draco merely glared. He was getting antsy at the arrival of their baby. It had been a long nine months as they waited for Samantha to have their baby. Harry handled it with ease, but as the due date got closer, Draco started to get even more anxious. He was baby proofing the house, going rather overboard. He was already looking into schools for their baby which Harry found to be definitely too early to do. The list of what they still had left to do, in Draco's mind anyway, was longer than both his arms and legs put together. He didn't understand how Harry could be so at ease.

He started breathing quickly feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of becoming a dad. I'm not ready! I'm not ready! What am I thinking?! His mind raced along with his heart and his breaths came on faster. Harry knew the signs as he had seen this several times in the past month or so. Draco was hyperventilating. He walked over with a conjured lunch sack and passed it to Draco's waiting hands. He breathed into it deeply as Harry stood by him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Draco, you're going to be a fantastic father. Our baby will love you more than anything in this world, aside from me of course. There will be some issues that will pop up, but we'll work through them together because we are a unit. You and I are going to be the best parents imaginable. Don't you worry one bit," Harry told him in a soothing tone. He had lost count of how many times he had said that to him over the past month. Each time it settled in and his breathing got under control and he was good for a day or so, then the cycle started all over again.

"You're right. I always get myself into these fits, don't I?" he asked as he stopped breathing into the lunch bag. Draco also said this every time afterwards too and Harry always responded with the same thing.

"Yes, but you know deep down that you'll be great. We'll be great," Harry replied.

Draco smiled down at him. He turned in his grasp and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close. "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered huskily as he kissed the spot just below Harry's ear. Harry shuddered in his hold and nodded. Draco grinned and began kissing a path down Harry's neck and along his jaw. He avoided his lips and gave him the same treatment on the other side.

Harry whimpered and pushed himself against him more. He would never tire of kissing Draco. Never. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as well and pulled him even closer. He felt Draco's straining erection against his own and he teasingly bucked his hips and elicited a groan from Draco. Draco nibbled on his ear as punishment and then returned to his lips. He kissed him tenderly before pulling his head back and searching his eyes. Draco always got misty eyed at these moments as he remembered Harry in the hospital bed, near death.

"I'm here love and I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered automatically. Draco nodded and crashed his lips to Harry's again. He backed him up towards the couch and both collapsed on it before Draco straddled Harry's hips. Harry lifted his hips and ground their erections together. Draco gasped into their kiss. His hands slithered up to the top buttons of Harry's shirt and began working the buttons as he continued to kiss and rut against him.

Neither one noticed the fireplace flare to life and Hermione step out looking frantic. She caught sight of the two practically molesting one another on their couch. She stalked over and smacked Draco on the arse. He squeaked and looked down at Harry in surprise. He was definitely not expecting that.

"Did you just spank me?" he asked huskily. Harry looked at him in confusion and the smirk dropped off of Draco's face.

"No I did. Samantha has gone into labor so I suggest you two compose yourselves and get your arses over to St. Mungos," Hermione chided as she stalked over to the fireplace and disappeared.

Harry and Draco looked at one another for a moment. Harry's eyes widened. "Oh my god, it's time!" he cried as he shoved Draco off him and scrambled over to the fireplace.

Draco leapt off the ground ignoring the fact that his husband had just shoved him off him. Harry was looking around frantically. Draco started to laugh. Harry jerked his head around and looked at him. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"You're hyperventilating, love," Draco pointed out. Harry stared at him for a moment and sure enough he realized that he was. Draco walked over and handed him the bag he had used as he grabbed the bag that contained several film canisters, their new baby's going home outfit, and anything else they could possibly need.

They went through the floo and stumbled out into the foyer of the maternity ward. Hermione was standing outside Samantha's room looking at the two in irritation. They lowered their gaze in submission. She just rolled her eyes and gestured for them to enter the room. They walked in and donned the necessary scrubs and were instantly by Samantha's side as she went through each contraction. She smiled up at them merrily.

"Are you two ready?" she asked through a contraction.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances and nodded. "Yes, we are," they both said. She smiled up at them and nodded. Hermione came rushing in realizing that the baby was starting to come. A couple of other mediwizards and healers came in and helped. Harry and Draco each held one of Samantha's hands as she pushed through the labor.

Within an hour the room was filled with a loud wail as Harry and Draco's child took their first breath outside the womb. Both men had tears in their eyes as they watched a healer come in and wrap the baby up in a blue blanket. Harry and Draco beamed. The healer walked over to Draco and placed the baby in his arms. Harry moved around to the side that Draco was on and looked down into their son's face.

"He's beautiful," Harry whispered. Draco nodded as a few tears escaped.

"What are you going to name him?" Samantha asked. There was a clicking sound of the charmed camera that was catching every precious first moment with their son.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then down at the little baby boy. "Samuel Severus Malfoy-Potter," Draco murmured.

Samuel blinked his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of aquamarine with a head of dark, unruly hair atop his head. He had Draco's nose and lips and Harry's jaw and eye shape. He was absolutely perfect.

"That's absolutely perfect," Hermione whispered tearfully.

"I love it," Samantha commented.

Harry and Draco looked up at each other through misty eyes and smiled. They leaned forward, careful to not squish the new baby between them and pressed their lips together. "I love you," they whispered to each other. They were now complete. Justice had been served, in a good way.


End file.
